Wait for you
by TJcat01
Summary: Rin & Kagome are long lost cousins part of an experiment the goverment didn't like, are now being hunted considered too dangerous! upon meeting Sesshoumaru & finding Kagome can the two be saved and can love bloom ON HIATUS!
1. brown eyed girl, chaos!

**An: This is a new story I've been working on lately, I've decided to hold off on the sequeal to Rin's mortality, Sesshoumaru's love becuase I couldn't think up a good storyline but it will eventually come! anyway I hope you enjoy this story the characters may be ooc...**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha nor do I get any profit from this story! **

_**Chapter 1: brown eyed girl chaos **_

It was quiet on the streets as the great dog demon who owned them took long strides in his pinstripe black and white suit. Breathing in the air finding as he suspected no trouble for the night

'_I should probably head home'_ he thought turning on his heal and beginning to walk back down the road the only sounds were his footsteps. When all of a sudden he heard erratic breathing and heavy, fast footsteps heading...his way.

"sir, sir, please stop sir" called a frantic young female voice. The great dog demon turned the moonlight reflecting off of his sharp golden eyes, silky silver hair flowing down his back and his toned, muscular body highlighting the marks of his royalty consisting of two maroon strips on either side of his cheeks and a navy blue crescent on his middle forehead. The great dog demon turned so abruptly the girl ran straight into him, falling backwards on her bottom with an oomph. Being an arrogant, human hater with a cold and distant personality the dog demon was about to give the girl a good telling off when she looked up her eyes were so enchanting, a soft caramel colour with tears welled up her hair was long and straight coloured ebony with a small, cute ponytail at the left side of her head, a slim, slender figure with good sized curves the dog demon found for the first time in all his centuries he could not scream abuse at this human before him, the girl stood up, brushing herself off before turning her attention to the dog demon in front of her

"I'm terribly sorry sir, I hope I didn't hurt you, but you dropped these" The girl chimed in the most angelic voice the demon had ever heard, he wanted to laugh when she said about hurting him _'so naive, but beautiful for a human...what am I thinking!'_ the demon shook his head of the thoughts before taking a good look at what she was holding out to him, it was the keys to the vault of weapons, if he'd of lost them that could've of caused a lot of trouble, he owed the girl a lot but wasn't about to tell her that. Taking the keys from her he cleared his throat

"thank you girl, what is you're name?" he more or less demanded to know

"Rin, Rin Musaki sir" Rin the girl answered bowing to him.

"and how old are you Rin" the demon carried on questioning her

"eighteen sir, err...what's your name sir?" Rin asked wearily she was beginning to feel like she was being interrogated.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru Takahashi" Sesshoumaru answered pausing, it was then he noticed how dark it was outside, taking a glance at his watch Sesshoumaru nearly cursed out loud

_'11:20pm, stupid humans, a pretty, vulnerable teenage girl could easily be taken advantage of, out in these streets at this time'_

"Rin, next time do not be so foolish as too walk the streets at this time of night on your own it is not wise" Sesshoumaru sternly told the girl in front of him who bowed her head in shame, Sesshoumaru didn't know why but after seeing sadness in those eyes of hers he'd felt a sense of protectiveness towards her

"I will not sir, now I have to get going" Rin said politely smiling up at him with those sweet lips and sad eyes, excusing herself, Sesshoumaru nodded turning to walk off. When he heard that angelic voice again

"goodnight Sesshoumaru"

"goodnight Rin"

Rin turned around also, putting her ear phones back in to listen to pendulum - granite on her Mp3 player going off into a daze of the demon she'd just met

_'wow he's so handsome'_ Rin sighed then remembered what he'd said

_**"Rin, next time do not be so foolish as too walk the streets at this time of night on your own it is not wise"**_

Feeling glum Rin murmured to herself

"maybe I wouldn't walk out alone at night if I had someone that cared" unaware that the wind carried her murmur to Sesshoumaru who had been walking down the street wondering what music that was she was listening to. Stopping he turned in his tracks looking back on the woman he'd just bumped into her voice sounded so helpless in the wind, not sure what compelled him to but he decided that instead of just leaving her he'd trail her home, to make sure she got there safely

_'she'll never know'_ he thought jumping up in the trees. Rin carried on walking getting slower and slower as she reached her house.

When a half demon around six foot, muscular body, long wavy dark hair and crimson eyes stormed out of the house in only trousers so you could clearly see the scar shaped like a spider on his back.

"RIN, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU" the man yelled fiercely, in the tree outside what he supposed was Rin's home Sesshoumaru could sense this guy had no good intentions. He could also see Rin tremble violently opening her mouth to say something but it looked like she couldn't get anything out. Sesshoumaru knew this would end badly so he got out his mobile dialling for backup, after a few ring's he heard a sleepy

"hello"

"Inuyasha, I need you to get down to 14 Shikon road, I need back up" Sesshoumaru whispered into the phone

"be there A.S.A.P!" Inuyasha replied hanging up Inuyasha was a half demon his self having the same colour eyes and hair as Sesshoumaru he had a good muscular build, but wasn't as tall as Sesshoumaru, with two cute dogs ears a top of his head. At that moment Sesshoumaru's head snapped up at a loud snap followed by an even louder yelp. His eyes widened

_'did he just snap her wrist, hurry Inuyasha'_

Rin struggled to hold in tears, her wrist hurt like hell. Grabbing her uninjured arm the half breed began yanking Rin towards the house

"Naraku please, please, I beg you, It won't happen aga-" Rin pleaded letting the tears fall in desperation only to be interrupted by the psycho

"Shut up Bitch, you deserve what you're going to get" Naraku hissed pushing her through the door with such force she fell and hit her head on the side of the stairs, Naraku soon entered the house slamming the door behind him. Sesshoumaru panicked as seconds later there was ear piercing scream that scattered birds and made the night air even colder. A white flash stopped in front of the house forming into Inuyasha Sesshoumaru's younger half brother and his mate Kagome, Kagome Sesshoumaru noticed looked a lot like Rin, with the same raven hair, except Kagome's was shoulder length and Rin's was waist length, Kagome's eyes were more of a darker chocolate brown than Rin's Kagome was also taller than Rin but still as slender, slim and curvy. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru and paled

_'there's a lot of blood' _Inuyasha thought quivering

"Blood" Sesshoumaru stated more to himself than anyone else

"you get the girl, I'll deal with the half breed scum" Sesshoumaru finished.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and gulped before looking for an entrance to the house which wasn't the front door, walking around the back they noticed a broken window on the second floor

"give me a boost" Kagome asked Inuyasha who lifted her up once he had sniffed the air making sure no dangers were around, once his feet touched ground Inuyasha looked around in disgust, there was a rug on the floor, a cracked mirror hanging lopsided on the wall a broken chest of drawers with lots of nice looking clothes in them, by the rug was also hundreds of pictures of two beautiful young girls and an old man.

Inuyasha picked them up having the common sense to realise they were important

"this place is a dump" Kagome looked around in disgust shivering failing to notice Inuyasha put the stash of photos in his pocket, grasping Inuyasha's hand tightly Kagome tugged at him

"come on we need to get to the girl"

Inuyasha followed without objection being on extra alert, he needed to find the girl and quickly by the strong scent of her blood, she didn't have long, also he'd be damned if he was going to let something happen to his beloved - Kagome.

They both stealthily trudged downstairs with only the sound of a stair creaking now and again, Inuyasha noticed Kagome spot something as her eyes widened and horror was written all over her face.

"OH MY GOD! Inuyasha over here" Kagome called worriedly shooting over the corner of the room, that's when Inuyasha also noticed it, there was a young girl slumped against the wall, he could tell the girl was in pain, she was breathing heavily, her eyes were dilated, her face was pale and she was sweating, blood soaked the floor around her and she was covering a wound as best she could on her stomach, Kagome knelt besides the girl.

"hey" she whispered tears welling up, this girl looked so innocent her face marred with a big ugly bruise, all of a sudden the girls hand shot out and grabbed Kagome's shirt

"please" the girl breathed "it's... Too... Late... For... Me" The girl struggled pausing to wince in pain "but...y-you c-can ma-make it out of here" the girl spluttered and breathed heavily tears pouring

"no we can save you" Kagome sobbed she didn't know why she was crying, she didn't even know the girl but everything seemed so sad, Inuyasha had to admit the scene before him was touching

"NO" the girl cried "Naraku...set...a...bomb...he knew...you...were ...here" Rin warned in a pained whispered

"I'm not leaving you" Kagome sobbed, suddenly Rin's eyes widened, as Kagome's hand dropped to rest over Rin's she caught sight of a tattoo of a heart with a bird flying in the middle on her wrist

"Kagome" Rin cried in recognition, Kagome looked down on the girl shocked as did Inuyasha

Rin catching their drift lifted her wrist revealing a tattoo of a heart with a cat running in it, this only made Kagome sob more and pull Rin into a hug

"OH RIN" Kagome wailed "I've found you, there's no way I'm leaving you now" Kagome cried clinging to Rin who suddenly went limp.

"Rin...Rin...RIN" Kagome yelled pulling back and going into hysterics shaking Rin by her shoulders

"NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOT NOW" Kagome wailed, punching the floor, Inuyasha hurried over "Kagome, you heard her we have to get out of here" Inuyasha commanded taking control and Rin's limp, lifeless body in his arms bridal style, he waited for Kagome to jump on his back before taking a leap into the air crashing through the ceiling, he grabbed the walkie talkie attached to his belt

"Sesshoumaru, come in Sesshoumaru" he spoke clearly into it.

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru responded

"you need to get out of there now, there's a bomb about to blow" Inuyasha worriedly blurted out

"yes I heard"

"how much of it did you hear" Inuyasha queried hoping he'd heard all of the little scenario between Rin and Kagome

"all of it" Sesshoumaru replied also making a graceful leap out of the building, watching as the house began to shake

_**BOOM**_

The house was blown to pieces, debris was scattered in all directions, and the only thing left was burning wood and smoke filling the air. Sesshoumaru calmly took out his mobile and called the fire brigade before engulfing in a bright white ball of demonic light and speeding home.

On the way back he'd cursed the fact that whilst searching the house he hadn't been able to find any sign or even scent left behind by the half breed who'd so savagely beaten Rin, he could only hope that Kagome and Inuyasha had been able to get to her in time, he hate to have to call on his fathers sword to bring her back he'd never used the sword before, for personal reasons but as he entered the mansion to crying and screaming and the strong scent of death he knew they had been to late, the sad smile Rin given him flashed through his head and for some unknown reason Sesshoumaru just had to bring her back, rushing up the stairs he unlocked the weapons vault and pulled out Tenseiga the sword of the dead said to be able to bring one hundred people back from the dead in just one stroke which his father had forged along with two other powerful swords, it had long since been passed down to Sesshoumaru, but being difficult Sesshoumaru had never wanted it he'd wanted one of the other swords his father had forged the Tetsuaiga sword of the earth said to be able to kill one hundred demons in one swing but that of course was passed down to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru liked to think it was because Inuyasha needed it more than him being only half demon . In the living room Kagome was grieving over the loss of Rin who was laying eyes closed looking peaceful and beautiful on the floor, Inuyasha was rubbing comforting circles on Kagome's back

"shh, it'll be okay" Inuyasha cooed pulling Kagome into a tight hug

"how Inuyasha...how will it be okay, I've just found her, fates cruel" Kagome sobbed clinging to Inuyasha's chest. Before Inuyasha could open his mouth to reply Sesshoumaru stormed in with Tenseiga, Inuyasha nearly choked on his own spit in shock, as he realised what Sesshoumaru was going to do, at the same moment Inutaishio Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father walked into the room casually after getting home from work, seeing his son holding Tenseiga over a young human woman made him gasp, in all the years since he'd passed the sword down to Sesshoumaru, Inutaishio had never seen or heard of him use it, seeing Inuyasha having the same reaction he decided to keep his presence unknown.

"I will bring Rin back" Sesshoumaru stated in a measured tone with a hint of determination, as soon as the words were out of his mouth he slashed twice over Rin's body at some unknown enemy, destroying the bearers of the underworld, Sesshoumaru knelt down and lifted Rin so she was propped against his knee waiting for her to awake, this kind gesture made everybody gasp but Sesshoumaru was oblivious to that he was to busy concentrating on Rin's form, Sesshoumaru nearly let out a gasp of his own when he heard the sound of Rin's heartbeat once again and she began to stir, opening her eyes Rin looked straight into a pair of golden ones

"Sesshoumaru" Rin whispered barely audibly, both regarded each other silently for a few moments before Inutaishio cleared his throat, Sesshoumaru side glance his father his brows furrowed for a second wondering how long his father had been there Inutaishio also had the dog demon traits of the long silver hair, golden eyes and markings of one maroon strip on each of his cheeks, his complexion was toned and muscular like both his sons. Sesshoumaru nodded to him before turning around lifting Rin into his arms bridal style, he stood up

"I'm going to put her in one of the guests rooms, Kagome come you will stay with her" Sesshoumaru ordered.


	2. the meeting

**An: I'm hoping Sesshoumaru will be a little more IC in this chapter please enjoy...**

**DISCLAIMER: me no own Inuyasha **

_**Chapter 2: Meeting **_

Sesshoumaru was now sat at the huge, wooden varnished dining table with his father and brother, Inutaishio had introduced himself to Rin just after Sesshoumaru had laid her down to sleep for a while, Inuyasha hadn't got the chance yet but he had seen her because according to his father they had a lot of things to discuss, Inuyasha was sat twiddling his thumbs at the other end and obviously Inutaishio at the head of the table.

"Sesshoumaru son, we will start with you and the young girls life you saved today" Inutaishio started eyeing Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's head also snapped up at this.

"I don't have many details regarding her life, not that it is any of you're business if I do" Sesshoumaru stated in a measured tone, glaring as Inuyasha rolled his eyes

"Sesshoumaru" Inutaishio warned, Sesshoumaru sighed he knew his father of all people wasn't the demon to argue with

"I met her this evening while out patrolling, Rin...that's her name. Rin Musaki. She was out at gone eleven in the evening alone, I remember warning her that it wasn't safe outside on the streets and she mumbled something to herself about not having anyone to care, so I decided maybe it was best to trail her home and find out what she meant, just to make sure she was safe" Sesshoumaru tried to convince himself of that, Inutaishio nodded waiting for him to carry on

"The next thing I knew, was some half breed she called Naraku, dragged her inside, I'm not exactly sure what happened inside the house but I do know she got stabbed. As soon as Inuyasha arrived I went in the front door searching for Naraku to kill him, I looked high and low in that filthy looking shed they called a house for any sign of the wretch but it appeared he escaped masking his scent, that was when I went to find Kagome and Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru paused thinking it over for a moment

"Inuyasha maybe you should take over"

Inuyasha nodded clearing his throat

"well Kagome and I arrived at the house and went in through a window on the second floor, the room we came in seemed to be Rin's, there wasn't much in there and nothing worth explaining, except maybe some pictures which I have in my pocket and also the fact that when we found Rin, she warned us to get out of there at first because of a bomb and then out of nowhere she said Kagome's name, when Rin pulled up her sleeve to show a tattoo on her wrist Kagome also immediately recognised her, but seconds later Rin died, we all got out of the house just before the bomb went off!" Inuyasha exclaimed, Inutaishio looked deep in thought for a moment before turning his attention onto Inuyasha

"Son can I see these photos?" Inuyasha began fumbling in his pocket before pulling out a whole wad of photo's and handing them to his father, Inutaishio looked at one and the two boys briefly noted their father's eyes widen

"Father what is it?" Sesshoumaru asked wanting to find out what made him look so shocked

"Inuyasha did you look at these before you stuffed them in your pocket" Inutaishio queried eyeing Inuyasha carefully

"Briefly but I figured we didn't have any time to mess around" Inuyasha answered relieved that his father nodded without lecturing him

"One of the two girls in this picture is Kagome" Inutaishio informed turning the photo around for them to see before continuing "is the other Rin?"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru simply answered

"Do you know who the other man in the photo is?" Inuyasha asked he couldn't wait any longer to ask that, he'd been curious, the man looked so odd and quite old.

"Yes but I will explain that in a moment" Inutaishio replied, looking through a few more pictures to see if any other person popped up in them

"Hmm, all the pictures are of those three" Inutaishio stated

"Well maybe they were really good friends" Inuyasha spoke in a 'duh' voice irritating Sesshoumaru who cracked his fingers in warning

"All I'm saying is that's got to be the reason, I mean Kagome did go into hysterics" Inuyasha finished in a bored tone

"Oh how very smart of you little brother" Sesshoumaru mocked

"Feh shut it Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha sneered

"Stupid half breed"

"Big puppy"

"What was that?"

"You heard me asshole"

"Insolent pathetic mutt"

"SILENCE!" Inutaishio bellowed slamming his fists on the table shutting them both up

"now" Inutaishio's voice quietened and he straightened up "we have things to figure out, so if you can't grow up for fifteen minutes more or so, then we will finish this later" Inutaishio scolded, both brothers nodded glaring at each other.

"these girls are very close you are right, they are cousins, Rin's family was killed when she was five by thieves breaking into their home, sadly Rin witnessed the deaths from her hiding place, she was put into an special orphanage called XHM this is an organisation run by the government which scans children when they enter to decide what they are going to be trained as out of 1) X - mate, now an X- mate is a human which is trained solely to help a mate less demon by mating with them with the extra advantage of the off spring being full demons, this human has abilities to protect her family like putting up a strong barrier, speed and agility, the best is enhanced senses and a extended life span 2) Hit woman/man, now a hit woman would go on tasks to kill humans/demons who are evil or getting in the way of government plans they have skills of stealth, flexibility, speed, scent masking, stamina and strength 3) missioners, now missioners are also like hit men/women but they only carry out dangerous tasks for the government not killing anyone unless it is absolutely necessary having skills of speed, strength, flexibility, mind talk, and putting up a shock barrier. Each child is given a specific tattoo depending on what they are chosen for and obviously something is injected into them to give them these special advantages, now upon arriving Rin found that Kagome her cousin lived there as well, those two girls were chosen to be the only ones in the whole world to be given all three tasks as an experiment, acquiring all the powers and skills to go along with it" Inutaishio paused chuckling at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's shocked expression and gaping mouths

"both have unique tattoo's on their wrists than anyone else, Rin and Kagome were trained from the early age of five all the way up until they were thirteen, eight years of hard core training to perfect all their skills by this man here" Inutaishio pointed to the old man in the picture "Totosai!, except once they'd finished training, the government and lots of other agencies formed against the girls saying they were way too dangerous - creating a bounty on their heads" Inutaishio paused his voice turning a lot sterner as he carried on "these girls must be protected, they were split from each other at thirteen and have been searching for each other ever since"

"With all that training wouldn't they have more than enough ability to escape a whole army without being spotted or even defend themselves" Inuyasha stated frowning, Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to Inuyasha

"For once I agree with Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru agreed

"well that is a good question, Kagome and Rin's powers closed off, hidden deep inside their bodies when their hearts closed off from so much loss, neglection and hate" Inutaishio explained, Inuyasha suddenly took on a solemn expression

"I thought I knew almost everything about Kagome, but it's like I don't know anything anymore" Inuyasha muttered

"Inuyasha, that's not true, you and Kagome know almost everything there is to know about a person, it's hard for people to open about things that have caused them pain in the past especially humans, now Kagome and Rin have been through more than any other average person, she just didn't tell you about that specific part in her life" Inutaishio corrected before things could get out of control he knew what Inuyasha was like and it didn't help that Sesshoumaru was rolling his eyes.

"Well what do I know then?" Inuyasha whined, now it was Inutaishio's turn to roll his eyes

"Don't be so pathetic Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru snarled

"you can tell if she is happy or sad by just looking at the expression on her face, you know her favourite colour, what food she likes to eat, what her mother and brother's names were, what her favourite movie genre is, if she is scared of horror films or not, if she likes the rain...the list goes on" Inutaishio breathed slightly irritated, Inuyasha felt a smile grow, he did know all those things about her and that proved he loved her.

_**--UPSTAIRS--**_

Kagome was sitting besides Rin on her bed while she slept looking peaceful _'please wake up soon Rin'_ Kagome silently pleaded clasping Rin's hand in her own _'we have so much to catch up on cousin'_

Kagome was beginning to feel sleepy herself, she hadn't had much time to feel sleepy earlier the adrenaline and worry was pumping through her keeping her awake but right now Kagome may have been feeling sleepy but she willed herself not to sleep, this was just too exciting she'd been searching for Rin for five years and had finally found her now was just not the time to go into dream land.

Rin however was a having a peaceful dream about her times in the training house with Kagome

**Rin's dream:**

**Two young girls, looking around eight years old ran through a field of daisies giggling.**

**"you'll never catch me Rin" Kagome screamed in fits of giggles running as fast as her little legs would carry her, in a blue summers dress, using her abilities**

**"I will to" Rin called back, a smile plastered across her face as she chased after Kagome.**

**The scenery suddenly changed to a garden full of different types of beautiful flowers with two girls spinning around in the middle **_**"Rin"**_** Kagome spoke through her mind **_**"Kagome?"**_** Rin spoke back through her mind too "**_**promise me, we'll always be best friends forever and ever" **_

_**"I promise"**_** Rin answered back, both girls soon collapsed to the floor from dizziness giggling away. **

**End of Rin's dream!**

After the best dream Rin had in ages she began to stir with a smile on her face

"Rin" Kagome squealed, as soon as Rin heard the voice of her long lost best friend she shot up in bed, looking at Kagome she blinked a few moments

"Am I dreaming...or...or in heaven" Rin whispered

"no, this is real" Kagome replied fresh tears of happiness streaming down her face, soon enough Rin's eyes welled up and tears were flooding her eyes too, grabbing Kagome Rin pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you found me! I was so scared I'd never see you again, you're the only family I have left" Rin babbled sobbing.

"Me too" Kagome paused unsure if she should bring this up but she new she had to

"Rin do you remember how you got here" Kagome bowed her head letting go of Rin who looked deep in thought for a moment

"I remember seeing you at Naraku's and then earlier with Inutaishio, Sesshoumaru and that other boy with the dog ears then well I admit it's kind of blank in between those moments" Rin answered scratching her head

"well you see, Sesshoumaru, followed you home after hearing you mutter something to yourself and he saw Naraku hurt you and called Inuyasha and I for back up, when we got there you...you...you d-died" Kagome stuttered

"WHAT!" Rin screamed paling visibly,

"Sesshoumaru brought you back with his special sword and now you're at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's house" Kagome blurted out knowing what her silent question was

"You mean Sesshoumaru saved me!" Rin cried in disbelief, Kagome nodded grinning,

"I think I need to lie down" Rin stated shakily, lying back down on the bed, this was a lot to process being killed, brought back to life and finding her long lost cousin all in one day

"Are you okay Rin?" Kagome asked concerned

"Yeah...I'll be fine, just give me a sec, you know this is a lot to process, death, new life, finally finding you all in one day" Rin paused looking at Kagome sceptically "and who's Inuyasha?"

Kagome went bright red

"h-he's my b-boyfriend" Kagome stuttered embarrassed "you know the one with Sesshoumaru and Inutaishio earlier"

"Wow, that is so great, he has adorable ears" Rin gushed "I'm so jealous" Rin joked, Kagome chuckled throwing a pillow at Rin

"You haven't changed one bit have you, Rin!"

"We do have a lot of catching up to do though, don't we" Rin giggled sitting up once again and crossing her legs

"So you start, story time" Rin ordered pointing a finger at Kagome who huffed, sighed and gave in

TBC


	3. catching up

**_AN:_ here's the third chapter, Nahia2008: I hope this has cleared any confusion up for you! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Inuyasha**

**thanks to the people who've reviewed so far: Legendary priestess, bear lover and Nahia2008**

_**Chapter 3: Catching up**_

"well the day after we were split, I was sent to a foster home, but that proved to be a bad idea because the whole place was attacked and all in search of me, luckily I managed to escape un harmed, it was like that for a bout two years jumping from one place to another but some one always seemed to find me, trying to kill me, foster parents ended up not wanting me because of the huge bounty on my head and the disruption it was causing in their lives, I think at least seven homes were trashed because of the people/demons chasing after me, luckily by the time I was sixteen it was allowed for me to move into an apartment on my own, luckily I never got any foster parents who were abusive, that was when I started at a normal school, my teacher paired me up with Inuyasha and we became really good friends, he'd just had a nasty break up with his girlfriend Kikyo, it was a year later on my seventeenth birthday he declared his love for me and we've been dating ever since" Kagome finished her story flopping back onto the bed

"wow, I'm sorry Kags you got it bad!" Rin paused tears welling in her eyes, willing them away Rin changed the subject

"so are you living here?" Rin asked more cheerfully, Kagome catching on to what she said, turned and let out a chuckle

"oh no, I have my own apartment down the road, I'll be going back there later" Kagome informed Rin

"so why do all the Takahashi's live in the same household" Rin queried slightly confused she was sure they were all old enough for it to be legal to live on their own, them meaning Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha

"oh that yeah, family tradition, it's a very strong tradition for dog demons" Kagome explained to Rin who seemed to be really interested

"So how 'serious' is yours and Inuyasha's relationship?"Rin inquired emphasising the word serious and giving a little wink, giggling once again as Kagome went so red she could blend in with Strawberries

"we've gone that far" Kagome blurted hiding her face in her quilt

"was he your first?" Rin queried finding it amusing to watch Kagome squirm as she nodded into the duvet, Rin couldn't help but burst out laughing, So Kagome decided to ask

"well Rin what about you?" Kagome urged. Rin quietened a little

"erm I'm not a virgin if that's what you mean" Rin answered solemnly

"Rin?" Kagome whispered worry flowing over her

"Naraku, he was my first" Rin whispered Kagome gasped it was so obvious what she meant by that

"Rin how'd this happen?" Kagome felt the tears fall from her eyes as she asked the question

"his girlfriend stood him up and his sister had gotten on his nerves, it just happened that I was the only one he targeted" Rin paused

"once a year ago and twice last week" Rin told Kagome quivering

"we'll kill him Rin don't you worry" Kagome growled clenching her fists

"hey Kagome can I come home with you tonight" Rin asked sweetly batting her eyelashes and giving puppy dog eyes, Kagome opened her mouth to reply when the door swung open and Sesshoumaru walked in

"you most certainly cannot" Sesshoumaru spoke up causing both girls heads to spin around to face him "excuse me" Rin looked up baffled

"Kagome, Inuyasha wants to talk with you, down in the living room" Sesshoumaru informed in a demanding voice looking at Kagome as if to say 'that means you've got to leave', Kagome rose and quietly left the room Rin watching her until she disappeared, her attention turned to Sesshoumaru the handsome guy who'd saved her last night

"why can't I go with Kagome" Rin asked a little disheartened

"are you that stupid little girl!" Sesshoumaru snapped in a harsh tone "Kagome and yourself have a massive bounty on your heads and you want to go off with her, with absolutely no protection, you might as well want to be caught if you insist on being so reckless, it makes me wonder why I saved you" as soon as the words came out of his mouth Sesshoumaru regretted them, he hadn't meant it but he was just so angry and he didn't even understand why, he only met the girl a few hours ago and he had a felt a strong urge to protect her as soon as he'd seen that look in her eyes, to makes things worse when he looked up the light of happiness that earlier shone in her eyes was gone and her eyes held only pain

"w-well Sesshoumaru sir, thank you for saving my life but if you really feel that way then I would appreciate it if you would either leave this room or let me go somewhere else" Rin whispered looking down at the quilt

"you humans are weak to your emotion and that in the end will lead to your downfall and is the reason you lost your powers in the first place so you should at least try and keep them in check that is if you want to survive this war, you shall stay here...excuse me" Sesshoumaru had stared into the young girls eyes and all he could see was pain and it was making him annoyed, he'd wanted those eyes that had him enchanted a few hours earlier, so he'd looked away

"you know, when you say to someone, it makes me wonder why I saved your life, it doesn't exactly scream I can trust you now does it!" Rin informed more like spat at Sesshoumaru turning her back to him, he watched as her shoulders drooped and her head retreated under the covers, Sesshoumaru wondered what on earth she was doing then it dawned on him, a girl who's been hunted nearly her whole life, never had anyone particularly want her and to lose so many people dear to her was bound to be a bit strange, stalking down the corridors he made a mental note to talk with Rin again later, she may have acted a little strange there but she still intrigued him. As soon as Sesshoumaru had gone Rin peeked her head out of the duvet again _'phew, that must of looked a little weird, but I didn't want to look at him anymore, his eyes are so intensifying it makes you feel so small it was like that the first time I met him also, it's hard to stand your ground in an argument with someone like him' _Rin thought staring at the door before flopping back down in her bed and trying to think of something better that she could of said to him to back up her point, for the first time in her life Rin found that she couldn't find anything that would argue at his point of being weak because of emotions.

_**--LIVING ROOM--**_

Kagome walked quietly to the living room she wanted to get the talk with Inuyasha over as quick as possible to go back and comfort Rin, she had heard all the things that had been said, the words he used may have been harsh but she noticed Sesshoumaru struggled when Rin had taken offense, Kagome had been shocked Sesshoumaru was never like that with anyone, maybe some match making could come in handy at a later date

_'plus Rin and I have an advantage, we are practically demons in a human body well with out any real power, but speed, flexibility, stamina, strength etc, I suppose barriers and mind talk are proper powers though'_ Kagome concluded optimistically_ 'now all we need to do is tap into our powers again'_

Upon entering the living room, just as expected she found an agitated Inuyasha

"what took you so long "Inuyasha snapped fidgeting in his seat

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I had to make sure Rin was alright, I'm okay now, but she was and probably still is suffering" Kagome explained smiling softly at Inuyasha who just snorted and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her down onto his lap, Kagome snuggled up to his chest and looked up at him, surprised when he leaned down and kissed her tenderly unaware that someone was peeking through the keyhole to the living room watching them, Inutaishio chuckled happily seeing Kagome's hand reach up to touch Inuyasha's dog ears while they were kissing except Inuyasha's clawed hand grabbed her hand and put it back in her lap, but Kagome wouldn't give in, she tried again this time Inuyasha held her hand to his chest. Inutaishio moved away from the door satisfied as Kagome pulled away pouting and Inuyasha smirked at her, leaning down he whispered something in her ear which made Kagome giggle

_'one son down one to go'_ Inutaishio thought entering back into his office _'I think this Rin girl will make an excellent partner for Sesshoumaru, not to mention I want hundreds of grandchildren'_

"Inuyasha, what did you want to talk to me about" Kagome asked curiously, leaning against Inuyasha

"well first, I wanted to take you out to dinner tonight" Inuyasha asked, watching as Kagome's face lit up

"I'd love to" Kagome gushed giving Inuyasha a peck on the cheek.

"And second is Kagome are you happy with me" Kagome paused _'why's he asking me this, of course I'm happy with him' _Inuyasha began to get nervous Kagome was taking to long to answer, when she suddenly blurted

"Of course I am, Inuyasha you make me happy all the time, why have I done something to make you think otherwise...or is it that I've done something wr-"Inuyasha stopped her babbling with a finger to her lips

"Shut up Kagome you're giving me a headache, it's not that just I wanted to know is all" Inuyasha reassured "we'll leave here at seven, is that okay with you"

"Yes that's fine" Kagome beamed getting off Inuyasha's lap, walking towards the door

"Oh and Kagome" Inuyasha smirked through his words as Kagome turned to face him at the door

"Yes?"

"I'm confused about something?"

"What is it?" Kagome asked furrowing her eyebrows

"I was just thinking what the difference would be for a demon who was struggling to find a mate to mate with an X-mate than a normal person" Inuyasha was genuinely curious

"well a normal human wouldn't have the abilities to protect her family like people like Rin and I can for example putting up a barrier and enhanced senses and of course to live as long as their mate" Kagome explained

"But what's the purpose in that?" Inuyasha asked getting it a little better

"well most demons hate the idea of mating with humans but if they can't find a mate then they are likely to seek out an X mate because they can carry out the duties of a female demoness, better than humans or even half demons, they aren't accepted by most demons" Kagome explained that part softly, Inuyasha nodded meeting Kagome's eyes

"I love you"

"I love you too Inuyashie" Kagome giggled as Inuyasha's cheeks went crimson as he recalled the first time she'd called him by that name.

"why don't you come with me and see Rin, you haven't met her officially yet" Kagome offered holding her hand out for him to take, he smiled contently and nodded taking her hand they left the living room and headed towards Rin's room when all of a sudden

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rin's scream rang out through the whole house followed by a loud squawking noise

"JAKEN" Inuyasha and Kagome cried in unison, belting up the stairs and into Rin's room just as Sesshoumaru and Inutaishio also came up there, there stood a blushing Rin hiding behind her quilt and a dazed looking Jaken, Jaken was a small toad demon green coloured skin and yellow eyes as big as saucers, Jaken had been Sesshoumaru's servant for as long as he could remember now

"What's going on" Sesshoumaru demanded in a calm but powerful voice

"This...this ugly thing" Rin fumed, bright red and hiding under her quilt, Inuyasha could barely hold his laughter

"You stupid human we-" Jaken's squawking who cut short when Sesshoumaru's foot pushed his face to the floor

"explain Rin" Sesshoumaru ordered, looking up at Rin, Kagome was sniggering from behind Sesshoumaru it was funny hearing Jaken's muffled screams from under Sesshoumaru's feet

"well that thing" Rin started raising an eyebrow "under your foot, barged into my room when I was getting changed babbling about something and when he saw I was butt naked he made no move to get out, just stood there" Rin ranted, stamping her foot when Inuyasha burst out laughing "ahahaha- J-j-Jaken's ahahaha a p-pervert" Inuyasha struggled through laughing clutching his stomach

Inutaishio rolled his eyes this was going to be a long day

"Shut up Inuyasha and Jaken I want you to apologize to Rin" Sesshoumaru ordered taking his foot off of Jaken

"b-but I-I" Jaken stuttered, he didn't like the idea of saying sorry to a human

"NOW!" Sesshoumaru roared nearly sending the toad flying who reluctantly gave in, Inuyasha and Kagome were both laughing now and Rin had a look of pure victory on her face, she stuck her nose up and grinned evilly _'I'll teach that toad to never want to say sorry to me ever again'_

"I'm sorry" Jaken hurried turning around to waddle off

"Not good enough" Rin humphed, smirking, Jaken paused mid step with a look of horror on his face

"WHAT?" Jaken screeched jumping up and down

"you didn't mean it, say it like you mean it" Rin demanded, looking up she saw Kagome and Inuyasha sniggering and even amusement flickered across Sesshoumaru's eyes but was gone in seconds. Jaken looked around for help or a way out of this finding none he groaned inwardly

"Rin I'm very sorry" Jaken grovelled bowing

"That's better" Rin patronised patting Jaken on the head

"For you maybe" Jaken mumbled but everyone even Rin heard it clearly

"Hey look dude you saw my boobs, you think you got it bad, I have to live with the fact that a toad saw me naked!" Rin mocked, she'd long since dressed behind the quilt and came out strutting past Jaken who was bright red with embarrassment and anger, sending a quick wink to Kagome who followed her out of the room along with Inuyasha, unaware that Sesshoumaru was watching out the corner of his eye

Until they were gone, he wasn't exactly bothered that his father was still in the room, so quietly almost silently he crept up to Jaken, grabbing the front of his shirt Sesshoumaru lifted Jaken up until he was face on with a red eyed and very angry Sesshoumaru

"You dare to walk in uninvited to a girls room and watch them when they are not decent I will kill you Jaken understand?" Sesshoumaru growled "and another thing how dare you do that and then refuse to apologize properly that's disrespecting her and I will not tolerate it, you will respect her Jaken, it's lady Rin to you or milady I don't care which but make sure you do just like you would Inuyasha or my father" Sesshoumaru finished dropping Jaken to the floor and walking out the room leaving a very surprised Inutaishio behind, who's gaping mouth formed into a grin when the initial surprise had warn off.

TBC


	4. shock! while the other falls apart

**AN: hey everyone hope you enjoy chapter four...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha**

**_Chapter 4: shock! while the other falls apart_**

The rest of the day was quite uneventful for Kagome and Rin; both girls were ordered not to leave the mansion by Inutaishio himself. However neither of the girls knew where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were, Kagome was starting to feel insecure

_'He's never not told me where he's going'_ Kagome thought dejectedly

"Hey Rin, do you think Inuyasha is going to break up with me" Kagome sadly inquired, Rin immediately stopped rummaging through Kagome's wardrobe for something for Kagome to wear on her date tonight with Inuyasha and turned to Kagome in an instant

"What makes you say that?" Rin cried astonished

_'I love how she confides in me, it's like we've never been apart' Rin_ thought smiling warmly at Kagome she walked over and sat on the bed next to Kagome

"it's just that he's been acting so strange today, like nervous and extra nice to me, it's not like Inuyasha" Kagome sighed tears welling up

"oh Kags" Rin cooed pulling the girl into a motherly hug stroking her hair "that's not true, the bit about Inuyasha breaking up with you I mean, he adores you Kagome, we all see that, you make him happy and he makes you happy, I've seen how he looks at you, it's with nothing but love in his eyes and you know what they say an on looker always sees things the person involved can't" Rin consoled

_'If only you knew what Inuyasha's intentions were'_ Rin thought as Kagome pulled back wiping tears from her face

"Rinny, thank you so much" Kagome stuttered touched by Rin's sweet words

"It's not a big deal, come on lets get you ready" Rin urged pulling Kagome up and walking into the wardrobe again

"Now I have the perfect outfit for you" Rin cooed pulling out a emerald green, strappy knee length dress and holding up to Kagome

"Perfection" Rin beamed giggling, sending Kagome into giggles as well, half an hour later Kagome sat in front of a mirror at her vanity table with Rin standing behind her, she was all ready to go, her hair had been left loose and Rin had made it wavy it looked great with the emerald green dress

"You look beautiful honey" Rin cooed hugging Kagome from behind

"Rin why don't you tell me a little more about yourself, I mean you seemed a little reluctant to talk about it earlier" Kagome tried to get Rin to talk about it but apparently her efforts were in vain

"you know this is so not the time to talk about such things, now come on lets get you downstairs to Inuyasha before he throws a fit" Rin stated dramatically

Kagome sighed defeated she'd just have to try another way to get it out of her

'_I worry about her more and more'_ Kagome thought giving Rin a look as if to say 'are you okay' Rin catching on spoke up

"I'm fine now get your butt out that door and have a good time missy" Rin paused putting on a fake grin "and don't think I'll let you go to sleep without giving me all the details when you get back tonight"

"okay, okay...I'm going" Kagome gave one last smile before walking out the door, as soon as she left Rin's smile faded and her shoulders slumped_ 'I'm not okay'_ her mind chanted at her as tears began to fall, un known to her a pair of concerned golden eyes watched through the door

_'I best go make sure she's okay' _

Rin was letting the tears fall on Kagome's bed as she lay there not expecting anyone to come back in when the door creaked open and Inutaishio stepped inside, Rin hurriedly hid her face away and wiped the tears away willing others not to fall

"Inutaishio what are you doing up here" Rin asked politely but her voice faltered, Inutaishio stared at her for a moment ignoring her question

"Now that was a very kind thing you said to Kagome today Rin" Inutaishio complimented Rin's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, Inutaishio let out a soft chuckle

"my dear girl, when she was feeling insecure about Inuyasha, you were sweet, I've noticed you are taking care of Kagome a lot since this morning I was wondering why you will not let anyone take care of you" Inutaishio carried on watching as mixed emotions flowed across the girls face and he presumed she was thinking on a past memory

"I'm fine, I don't need anyone" Rin sternly retorted, Inutaishio's head snapped at her

"It's clear you are not fine Rin, would you care to talk about it?" Inutaishio asked sincerely looking at Rin so tenderly that she almost burst into tears

"I'm...I'm...I've already told you, I'm fine there's nothing to talk about but thank you" with that Rin quickly got up ready to leave the room she had her hand on the handle when Inutaishio spoke up once more

"it's okay you know, to cry in front of people, to let them know you are hurting, we only wish to help Rin" Inutaishio looked at Rin with gentleness she hadn't seen in a while and it freaked her out, looking at him like a lost child Rin fled from the room saying one last thing before she did so

"When everyone leaves you it's hard to let anyone love you again without fearing you'll lose them, that's why I can't let anyone close to me"

Inutaishio sighed his heart went out to Rin, she'd had it very bad and those lost innocent eyes she gave him made him want to scoop the girl up and show her what it's like to have a real father figure. Rin fled down the corridors past Sesshoumaru's room and back into her own, flinging open the doors in her bedroom she stood on the balcony and cried. Unaware that Sesshoumaru had heard her speech, he'd tried to ignore what she'd said but his heart wasn't letting him, when she'd said that, he'd felt something but was unsure of emotion so he blocked it out.

_**--THE RESTAURANT--**_

Inuyasha led Kagome into the restaurant bluebells

"Do you remember this place Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered to her

"Yes" Kagome gushed emotions overwhelming her

"This is where you brought me on our first date" Inuyasha squeezed her hand affectionately as a waiter approached the couple

"Mr Takahashi sir, welcome to bluebells, a table for two?" the waiter politely asked Inuyasha nodded and the waiter beckoned them to follow him, once they arrived at their table Inuyasha mentally smiled

_'this tables perfect in an alcove' _Inuyasha thought a smile spreading across his face they both sat down and the waiter took their order for drinks and disappeared winking at Inuyasha. Kagome watched this little scene and wondered what on earth could be going on but just decided to ignore it

"Do you remember the first time we met Inuyasha?" Kagome perked up

"yeah, the teacher in our school paired us up but I heard yesterday from my father that our meeting wasn't a coincidence, the teacher was worried about your safety in class so she put you with me because she knew I would be able to protect you" Inuyasha stated holding his head proudly Kagome scoffed

"And you were bawling over Kikyo" Kagome told truthfully, Inuyasha looked down at his lap

"yeah, lets not talk about her tonight this is about us, I realise now she was just using me for comfort and I her... anyway I am happier with you, you love me for the way I am, she didn't" Inuyasha scowled feeling bitter

"I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't of said that" Kagome whispered also looking down sorrowfully, Inuyasha reached over covering his hand with hers, making her look up again

"Hey how about our first date you remember that?" Kagome giggled as Inuyasha went crimson in the cheeks when he asked the question

"yeah, you punched the waiter because you thought he was hitting on me, but in actual fact he was helping me show a little girl the way back to her parents, I still remember the little kids face now, she whimpered, her lip trembled and then she howled and howled and you had to let her touch your doggy ears to make her stop crying" Kagome laughed recalling the memory, Inuyasha nodded twitching his ears, that memory made him uncomfortable

"I wonder if he still works here" Inuyasha mused looking Kagome dead in the eyes

"Lets ask...oh look our drinks are coming" Kagome excitedly informed Inuyasha.

"excuse me, but do you think you could tell us if a guy called Hojo still works here please" Kagome inquired batting her eyelashes cutely at the waiter in front, being careful not to look to cute, she knew how possessive Inuyasha could be

"no miss, he was fired a year ago after a fight with one of our customers" the waiter blurted out bluntly Inuyasha's mouth hung open and he began to laugh, the waiter looked at Inuyasha strangely before walking off

"Inuyasha that was rude" Kagome scolded annoyed. Inuyasha looked down ashamed

_'I don't want to piss her off tonight, if Kagome Sais no I think...I think I might actually cry'_ Inuyasha mused

"Sorry" he mumbled Kagome looked shocked

"Inuyasha are you feeling alright" Kagome looked him over for any signs of illness at all

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be" Inuyasha grumbled just as the waited came over and got their orders the dinner was going nicely chatting mostly about memories and shared an ice-cream for desert, Kagome noticed Inuyasha go from being completely relaxed to completely tense while they were drinking their coffees

"Erm Kagome, I just want to say" Inuyasha paused looking at Kagome for permission to carry on speaking

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome chimed giving him an earth warming smile, taking away some of his nervousness

"well" he cleared his throat "you complete me Kagome, you make me happy all the time your near I just can't help but smile" Kagome's eyes filled with tears "you bring out the best in me, I've never loved or wanted to be with anyone as much as you before and that's why Kagome I couldn't survive without you" Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his kissing it

"that's why I have to do this" he whispered, getting out of his seat Inuyasha walked around until he was in front of Kagome and got on one knee still with her hand in his, Kagome gasped putting one hand over her mouth as tears flowed

"Kagome Higurashi. Will you marry me?" Inuyasha whispered his own eyes staring back at her, he felt as if nobody else was in the room it was him and her

_'Please Kags make me the happiest demon alive you may already be my mate but that's only in the demon world, to be completely joined we need to do it by the human way as well...a wedding'_

"yes" Kagome suddenly blurted out crying, Inuyasha pushed the ring on her slender finger and straight away gathered her up in his arms hiding his face in her shoulder, as soon as he'd heard her answer, he'd felt his own eyes well up, spinning her around, Inuyasha listened as her heart was beating fast in excitement

"do you want to go home and tell everybody" Inuyasha asked as he noticed some dirty looks he was getting probably because he was a half demon and Kagome was a human, it wasn't that they bothered him but he certainly wasn't going to let those assholes ruin Kagome's night. Feeling her nod against him he lifted her into his arms and shot out of the restaurant like a speeding bullet and leapt into the cold night air. Opening the front door, Kagome bounced into the living room with a smile reaching her eyebrows, Rin cocked an eyebrow at the hyper girl, Sesshoumaru looked up to see what the commotion was whilst Inutaishio just looked confused.

"Guess what everybody" Kagome screeched twirling in a circle

"You took happy pills" Rin teased Kagome glared at Inutaishio who was trying to hide a chuckle behind his sleeve

"No" Kagome replied grasping Inuyasha's hand she looked up at him

"We're engaged"

Rin's mouth dropped, even Sesshoumaru looked shocked, Inutaishio sat there for a moment more before jumping out of his chair and gathering Inuyasha and Kagome into a bear hug

"This is such good news, son I'm so proud of you to have chosen such a beautiful young lady" Inutaishio blubbered into the happy couples shoulders.

"d-dad...can't...breath" Inuyasha struggled, Rin laughed Inuyasha actually seemed to be going purple.

TBC


	5. What was that! some quality time

**_AN: I'm trying to keep sess in character but also I've made him a little different because he has a different background in this story than what he did in the anime manga, anyway I hope you enjoy... :)_**

_**Chapter 5: what was that, quality time**_

The next day had come quickly, Inuyasha had decided to take Kagome out of town to see Sango and Miroku to inform them of the happy news of them getting engaged, of course Inuyasha had demanded Kagome move in and she'd given in way too quickly happy at the prospect of living in the same house as both Rin and Inuyasha her two favourite people. Though Kagome wasn't as excited to go to Miroku and Sango's as Inuyasha would have liked, she was a little disturbed about the whole situation with Rin and what Inutaishio had told her, Rin crying, why didn't she say anything to Kagome about how she felt

_'oh, now I feel selfish I was so wrapped up about thinking Inuyasha was finishing with me that I never saw her pain and Rin put all her worries aside and helped reassure me, gods how could I have been such a bad cousin'_ Kagome sat cursing herself on the bed she was so involved in her thoughts she never noticed Inuyasha enter the room

"Honey" Inuyasha's voice rang out in her head

"Oh sorry Inuyasha are you waiting" Kagome apologized

"Nah it's okay, is something troubling you" Inuyasha asked sincerely he'd recognised the face on Kagome immediately

"Well...it's just I hate to leave Rin when I know she's suffering, she was so good to me last night" Kagome explained to Inuyasha, who put a hand on her leg comfortingly

"Kagome its okay, she'll be fine" Inuyasha blurted out grabbing Kagome's hand pulling her towards the door, he'd never been good with those sort of conversations it unnerved him especially when Kagome cried

"Inuyasha, be patient" Kagome scowled stomping her feet to emphasise

"Feh" was the only reply she got as he dragged her down the stairs and out the door shouting a quick goodbye.

**_--Rin--_**

Rin had watched the scene from her room giggling she'd woken up to Inuyasha and Kagome coming out their bedroom Inuyasha dragging a reluctant Kagome it was funny. Walking downstairs she bumped into Inutaishio on his way out of the kitchen

"ah, good morning Rin, just the person I wanted to see" Inutaishio chimed smiling warmly at the girl in front of him, Rin smiled back, Inutaishio's eyes widened he'd never seen Rin smile

_'wow now that smile could make any man fall head over heels with her, her eyes seemed to shine at that moment and the dimples in her cheeks made her look adorable, she's such a cutie'_ Inutaishio thought, chuckling he pinched the young woman's cheek and at the same time confusing the hell out of her, unaware that Sesshoumaru was standing right behind them until he cleared his throat

"Father, are you going to let Rin go or continue to embarrass her for your own pleasures?" Sesshoumaru stated raising an eyebrow as Rin went beetroot red

"oh good" Inutaishio commented ignoring Sesshoumaru's comment "both the people are wanted to see are now here, follow me" Inutaishio ordered finally letting Rin's cheek go and walking out of the room and into his study just expecting them to follow, Rin looked at Sesshoumaru giving him one of those sweet smiles before turning around and skipping into the study, Sesshoumaru close behind watching the intriguing girl, shutting the door to the study after he entered

"now then I'm going out today, to meet Myoga for a catch up also I have to find a way to contact Totosai, now Rin don't be alarmed when I say this but he may be in danger" Inutaishio informed, Rin froze

_'Totosai, danger'_ her mind screamed as Inutaishio's voice seemed to ring out in her head, suddenly a warmth flashed over Rin and she felt an extreme strength hit her body, her fist clenched at her sides, Sesshoumaru stared shocked at the girl, she was pulsing and her scent had suddenly become slightly stronger but in a blink it was gone. Rin once again stood straight she looked just as astonished as Sesshoumaru and Inutaishio, staring at her hands in bewilderment Rin suddenly felt nauseas when a wave of dizziness hit her full and she staggered to the side, Sesshoumaru took one step and was at her side, holding onto her arms to steady her, letting Rin grab the sleeves of his top to feel more secure, the feeling finally passed and she looked up at Sesshoumaru with frightened eyes like a deer, letting go of Sesshoumaru finally, who pulled back like something had burnt him

"What was that?" Rin whispered in a terrified voice

"I'm not sure" Sesshoumaru answered honestly his voice not faltering

"That Rin, was you're protective instincts kicking in to someone dear to you, which formed a pathway to your powers, but don't get excited because they closed back up again" Inutaishio added quickly, Rin was stunned

"w-what"

"don't worry Rin, just take it easy, I'll find Totosai don't you worry" Inutaishio reassured but what he didn't add was that Totosai may not even be alive but right now he didn't have any evidence that's why he was leaving for the day to try and find some

"so Sesshoumaru I leave this young lady in your hands" Inutaishio stated rising from his seat at his desk and walked quickly out of the room leaving Sesshoumaru no chance to argue, Sesshoumaru looked at the vulnerable girl in front of him and remembered when she'd looked up at him with those big scared eyes, he'd at that moment wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her till she felt safe, which frightened Sesshoumaru he didn't even remember feeling like that before with anyone ever.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru questioned about to say more when Jaken burst into the room, Rin nearly screamed but held it in going with a more suitable way of dealing with the perverted toad, which was ignoring him "Sesshoumaru what were you going to say?" Rin asked politely when she felt a pain across her legs

"ow" Rin yelped

"it's LORD SESSHOUMARU TO-" Jaken's ranting was cut off by a stapler hitting his head quite hard knocking him on his back side, Rin burst out laughing, but stopped a blush forming on her face when she realised Sesshoumaru was now inches from her

"are you alright?" he asked studying her for injuries

"y-y-yes thank you" Rin stuttered, apparently Sesshoumaru hadn't realised how close they actually were standing, Rin's blush darkened there faces were now cm's apart, Sesshoumaru too suddenly stepped back a faint pink lit up his own cheeks

_'OH MY GOD IS HE BLUSHING'_ Rin screamed in her head, as Sesshoumaru stomped out the room

"Come Rin" was all she heard from him, Rin baffled, followed after Sesshoumaru with no hesitation not wanting to be in the room with the glaring toad any longer. Rin jogged up to Sesshoumaru grabbing her only item saved from the bombing out of her pocket, her beloved Mp3 player, for the last few days she'd been wearing Kagome's clothes

"so where are we going?" Rin queried flicking through her Mp3 trying to find something descent to listen to, receiving no answer, she sighed exasperated and then looked up, only to find Sesshoumaru staring down at her

"what? And please just reply this once and then I promise I won't even utter a word" Rin's frustrated tone amused him, she looked cute like that

"Don't raise you're voice at me" Sesshoumaru stated coldly not wanting to give away what he really thought "we are going to buy you some essentials"

"okay" Rin replied and then suddenly a thought came to her head that made her stop abruptly "Sesshoumaru when you guys saved me the other night, did Inuyasha pick up another batch of photo's? they were right next to my bed" Rin anxiously queried looking Sesshoumaru dead in the eyes, when Rin desperately wanted to know something she would focus all her attention on someone, it didn't go amiss to Sesshoumaru either that she seemed to be searching him with her eyes

"I don't think he did" Sesshoumaru kept his voice even and calm not wanting to panic Rin even more than he could sense she already was

"are you sure?" Rin shakily inquired

"yes" Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and walked faster, he really didn't want to be dealing with an emotional girl, but stopped when he realised Rin wasn't actually following him

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru questioned turning his head to the side, to see that Rin was standing still, a deathly pale colour

"b-but, they were...they were the only things I had left" Rin stuttered making no sense to Sesshoumaru "what do you mean Rin" Sesshoumaru queried eye's widening when he saw a tear drop down her face "memories of my real parents" Rin whispered quietly, Sesshoumaru began to sweat he had no idea when it came to things like this and to make matters worse she was crying

"don't dwell on photo's, we aren't sure what happened to them yet" Sesshoumaru smirked proud of his answer that got him out of trouble for now, Inuyasha would have to deal with it later. Rin looked up and to Sesshoumaru's surprise actually smiled and wiped the lone tear off her face

"lets go shopping" Rin giggled grabbing hold of Sesshoumaru's arm and pulling him along, Sesshoumaru followed along in shock she'd touched him and it had sent chemistry waves through his whole being, the two arrived at the shops in less than half an hour both content with walking in silence yet Rin tended to get fidgety

"Sesshoumaru how many casual clothes do you have" Rin asked suddenly realising she'd only ever seen Sesshoumaru in business suits, like now for example now, a dark blue suit, white shirt and black tie, he looked so formal and they were only going shopping.

"I don't see how that is of any relevance or any of your business"

Rin didn't respond, just smiled at Sesshoumaru she didn't know why but in some twisted way she liked his personality, it was so strong, like he was untouchable. She wished she could be like that arriving at the shops, Rin tried on mountains of clothes, doing a catwalk for Sesshoumaru, she managed with puppy dog eyes to get him to try on at least one pair of jeans and a T-shirt, also to her delight he ended up buying them, Rin got new converse, four tank tops, two jackets, three skirts, three pairs of trousers along with toiletries. Sesshoumaru didn't know how but he had actually enjoyed his day with Rin, watching as her eyes lit up when he came out of the changing room in jeans and a t-shirt and her giggle when she'd shoved him in the changing rooms gave him a warm feeling inside. They'd talked, well mostly Rin chattering happily and he couldn't help but admire her knowledge on the outside world, finding out she also liked nature he'd almost smiled. Even through lunch Rin had entertained him of course he hadn't said much but he did contribute now and again, this had to be the most enjoyable day Sesshoumaru had in a long time and it was all down to Rin. The two arrived back around four o'clock, Inuyasha and Kagome still weren't back yet. Rin wondered into her bedroom putting all her new clothes away. Sesshoumaru on the other hand went back into his study and flopped down in the seat at his desk, busying himself in paper work,

Rin laid on her bed forcing herself not to think about depressing incidents, yet as soon as she was alone this always seemed to happen, her mind would wander back to things she'd rather not think about.

Deciding to go and do something Rin went downstairs to find Sesshoumaru, seeing his study door shut, she knocked lightly on it.

"come in Rin" Sesshoumaru called out, Rin hesitantly opened the door and walked up to his desk

"I was wondering if you would like to play chess with me" Rin nervously asked

"hn" Sesshoumaru grunted nodding his head before adding

"be prepared for me to win"

"oh In your dreams" Rin playfully said walking out the room and into the living room

"I want to be white. I want to be white" Rin chimed smiling as Sesshoumaru entered the room with a chess board and pieces.

"but Whites always go first" Sesshoumaru smirked

"precisely"

Setting up the board Rin moved her first piece, having trouble stifling a giggle at the look on Sesshoumaru's face it was of pure concentration and she'd only just moved her first piece

Moving his piece next, Rin did the classic and moved her pawn that was diagonal to her queen.

She watched giggling out loud as Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up and he moved his bishop in line with her queen calling out in a victorious tone

"Check mate"

"Man I must really suck at this" Rin droned before looking at Sesshoumaru with a mischievous grin she shouted

"I demand a rematch"

"I accept you're challenge, just be prepared to loose again" Sesshoumaru demanded with a small smile on his face, causing Rin to gasp

"what is it?"

"nothing, you just smiled" Rin replied blushing "now lets get this show on the road"

Rin once again moved her first piece weary to keep her queen hidden, but it happened again, within a few moves Sesshoumaru had beaten her.

"oh darn it" Rin cried laughing, she found it the funniest thing ever, both Sesshoumaru and Rin failed to notice Inutaishio enter the house, who now stood in the corner watching the two_ 'I never thought I'd see the day where my son would look so peaceful, like he's actually enjoying himself'_ Inutaishio thought carrying on watching the two

"Sesshoumaru" Rin sang giving Sesshoumaru a big beaming smile

"yes Rin" Sesshoumaru answered

"can you give me some tips"

"no" Sesshoumaru stubbornly stated turning away from her with his nose in the air

"oh come on" Rin laughed, walking around the other side of the board and sitting on the couch he was on

"A good player always keeps his tricks to himself" Sesshoumaru informed still with his head held high not daring to look down, so he closed his eyes in case she was doing those damn puppy dog eyes, Rin placed a hand on his arm, tugging at him

"but I'm not that familiar with the game at least give me something" Rin pleaded pouting even though he couldn't see it.

"hn, you'll have to convince me better than that" Sesshoumaru bit back smirking, his smirk fell from his face when he felt a soft hand cup his face

"Sesshoumaru" Rin murmured, Sesshoumaru's eyes opened to see Rin face to face with him now, her hand was so soft that he felt like leaning in to her touch, yet instead he was frozen staring into her eyes.

Inutaishio's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets when he saw Rin touch Sesshoumaru, he was expecting him to shrug her off but instead he opened his eyes and sat calmly studying her.

Sesshoumaru was still gazing at Rin when he saw her eyes well up with tears and her head turned away from him, he could tell she was trying to blink back tears.

"Rin what is it" Sesshoumaru demanded, feeling a pang at his heart that Rin was nearly crying

"N-nothing" Rin faltered, pulling her hand away she went to run for it when Sesshoumaru's clawed hand closed around her wrist and twisted her around to face him

"don't lie to me, now what is it?" Sesshoumaru sternly asked concern getting the better of him, Rin noticed this and it made her lip wobble, she couldn't tell him how afraid she was of him_ 'what if I get close to him and he gets hurt because of me or even worse he leaves me'_ Rin found the thought unbearable and put her head down

"please Rin talk to me?" Sesshoumaru whispered in a now impassive tone.

"I can't" just then Inuyasha and Kagome burst into the room laughing, but as soon as they saw Rin and Sesshoumaru they both froze. Kagome studied the two for a few moments before noticing a tear run down Rin's cheek

"Rin what's wrong?" Kagome gasped worriedly

"Nothing" Rin replied, Sesshoumaru dropped Rin's wrist in defeat and watched as she hurried out the room, Kagome and Inuyasha went to follow her when Inutaishio stopped them

"I will go and talk to her, you all stay down here" Inutaishio ordered walking off briskly

"What's wrong with her?" Kagome softly asked Sesshoumaru  
Sesshoumaru answered Kagome with a glare and stalked out the room himself, needing alone time.

**_TBC_**


	6. you don't understand! feelings

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Celine Dion's power of love**_

_**Chapter six: you don't understand! feelings**_

Rin fled upstairs, not knowing what came over her, another loud sob erupting from her, tears streamed blurring her vision, not being able to see properly, Rin collapsed in a heap at the top of the stairs, sobbing more quietly now, her hair covering her face

_'what's wrong with me, why am I so terrified of what will happen if I allow myself to like him'_ Rin was so lost in thought she had failed to notice that she wasn't on the floor at the top of the stairs anymore but being carried in the arms of Inutaishio who looked at Rin with sad eyes as he entered her bedroom and placed the distraught girl on her bed, Rin instantly curled into a foetal position, burying her face in her hands

"Rin, what is it?" Inutaishio asked softly, putting a stray hair behind her ear he continued

"Please tell me what is wrong" Inutaishio tried now perching on the edge of her bed

"I don't know" Rin sniffled hoping he would detect her lie but being a dog demon it was most likely he would

"Oh but Rin I think you do, I can help!"

"You'd never understand" Rin cried "you don't know what it's like"

"that maybe so Rin, but how can I even try to understand when you won't let me even try" Inutaishio said placing an arm around Rin and lifting her onto his lap, before Rin knew what was happening she was engulfed in a fatherly hug.

"You're safe here Rin" Inutaishio cooed "nobody is going to leave you"

Rocking her back and forth Inutaishio sighed when he heard even breathing, Rin had fallen asleep and all he'd gotten out of her was bits and pieces

_'I'll get Kagome to come up and put her in her in night wear, maybe it will wake her up and Kagome can talk to her'_ Inutaishio thought making his way quietly out of the dimly lit room, Upon entering the living room Inutaishio was bombarded with questions from Kagome, who Inuyasha was holding hands with for support

"Is she okay...what's wrong with Rin...is she still upset...is she-" Kagome carried on only to be stopped by Inutaishio's hand rising as a gesture to stop

"I can only answer one question at a time Kagome...yes she is okay physically, I don't know about emotionally, yes she is still upset but fell asleep flatly refusing to answer my questions, I think it would be best if you spoke to her instead of me" Inutaishio suggested meeting Kagome's eyes.

"Oh okay but I thought you said she was asleep"

"she is, but I was hoping you could get her into some appropriate clothing for the night and if she doesn't wake up then, possibly talk to her in the morning" Inutaishio inquired, Kagome nodded letting go of Inuyasha's hand and proceeding into the hallway but Inuyasha happened to say something that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"To be honest I don't see why she doesn't talk to you, jeez this depressive mood is getting on my nerves" Inuyasha grunted flopping down in a couch

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried horrified

"don't be so heartless Inuyasha, Rin is struggling emotionally imagine you had lost all that you loved - to be beaten and have un-imaginable things happen to you with nobody to care and all of a sudden find a long lost relative and be forced into a home where there is love and to be crowded all the time" Inutaishio scolded trying to explain from Rin's point of view and with that Kagome trudged out of the room and went up to Rin's room, dressing her in her favourite PJ's, but not once did she even stir

_**--WITH SESSHOUMARU--**_

Sesshoumaru sat in his study his head in his hands, after having what humans would call fun all day was getting to be too much for him, even worse is thinking about the day he'd had, made him want to smile he could even feel his lips twitching now but he wouldn't give in no he wasn't going to smile, also that wretched girl seemed to be glued into his mind all day long these days he found himself constantly curious of her and most of all found her interesting and could actually hold a decent conversation with her what was wrong with him. Especially the way his heart sped up and the way he reacted when her soft fingers touched his cheek, the look in her eyes was of pure pain and he just wanted to make that pain she was feeling go away but what seemed so foreign to him is that hurt he felt when she ran away...Sesshoumaru hadn't felt that in a while not since his mother left him as a pup

--

The next few months was quite a chore for the Takahashi household, Rin carried on like nothing happened and the rest became increasingly worried about her, Kagome and Inuyasha spent most of their time planning the wedding leaving Sesshoumaru to entertain Rin both finding enjoyment in each others company, Rin opened up more to Sesshoumaru than anyone else, she felt safe and content around him, liking it when she was able to persuade Sesshoumaru to do things that he'd never done before for the experience for example eating ice cream, Rin had to stop him from murdering the waitress, he'd got her up in the air by her neck, accusing her of trying to freeze him, Rin hadn't been able to stop giggling after they left the cafe for about half an hour. Or the time when they had visited a theme park and gone on one of those spooky rides, Sesshoumaru had melted the skeleton that jumped out on them with his poison claws. Or even only a few days back when Sesshoumaru had agreed to go to the butterfly park with her, it had been extremely hot inside but it was well worth it, a giant tortoiseshell butterfly had landed on Rin, later on they also had a peaceful walk around the nature trail just outside the park. Rin finished writing up the events in her diary and sighed happily these last few months had been the best of her life, of Course Sesshoumaru never really said much but he still made her feel like a woman again and not a little girl running from her fears. She also found herself almost ready to tell Inutaishio what was really bothering her, A knock on her door bought Rin out of her thoughts

"Come in" She called

The door creaked open and Kagome popped her head around the door

"Inuyasha and I are going out for lunch again with Miroku and Sango is there anything you need"

"No I'm alright thanks; you go and have a good time"

Kagome smiled in reply saying a quick goodbye before she retreated again. It was then once again that Rin felt the loneliness creep up on her and the painful memories of Naraku come back to mind, this always happened when she was alone

_'I must busy myself, get this horrid thing out of my mind'_ Rin thought frantically shivering, she lifted herself from her bed, grabbing her Mp3 player and heading down to the ballroom in this huge mansion where she could free herself from all this misery and possibly stop the other thing which had been plaguing her mind as of late...Sesshoumaru. Pushing open the big wooden doors, Rin stepped into the beautiful room, where a huge oval shaped marble white dance floor was in the middle, carpet around the outside where tables and chairs were set and two, glistening, crystal chandeliers hung above her . Walking over to the sound system with the sound of her feet echoing around the place, Rin plugged her Mp3 player in and turned the device up to the top volume and found her desired song, her birth mothers favourite - power of love sung by Celine Dion.

Kicking off her shoes, Rin closed her eyes and began to dance around the dance floor as if she was with another

_**The Whispers In The Morning**_

_**Of Lovers Sleeping Tight**_

_**Are Rolling By Like Thunder Now**_

_**As I Look In Your Eyes **_

Coming to the middle of the floor Rin carried on, feeling the end of her dress hitting against her knees as she twirled

Feeling slightly afraid when she lost her balance, but she did not open her eyes, only to gasp when a firm arm wrapped around her waist and another gripped her hand, sliding her own hand up his chest to rest behind his neck Rin began swaying with him.

_**I Hold On To Your Body**_

_**And Feel Each Move You Make**_

_**Your Voice Is Warm And Tender**_

_**A Love That I Could Not Forsake **_

Finally finding to courage to open her eyes, Rin looked up questionably with sad eyes into none other than Sesshoumaru's who was staring at her as they swayed, his eyes for the first time laying out so many emotions which overwhelmed Rin to the point of tears. Letting go of her hand Sesshoumaru wiped the tears with his thumb gently before taking her hand again, never once stopping their dance

_**'cause I'm Your Lady**_

_**And You Are My Man**_

_**Whenever You Reach For Me**_

_**I'll Do All That I Can **_

Rin felt Sesshoumaru's face come closer to hers, for a brief moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but instead his own cheek rested against hers, breathing in his scent Rin closed her eyes again making the most of this moment

_**Even Though There May Be Times**_

_**It Seems I'm Far Away**_

_**Never Wonder Where I Am**_

_**'cause I Am Always By Your Side **_

Without saying a world, Sesshoumaru twirled Rin in a half circle and rested his chest against her back, his hand still holding hers, they continued swaying, resisting the urge to lean his head down and nuzzle her neck, Sesshoumaru twirled her back and once again they were gliding around the dance floor slowly

_**'cause I'm Your Lady**_

_**And You Are My Man**_

_**Whenever You Reach For Me**_

_**I'll Do All That I Can **_

_**We're Heading For Something**_

_**Somewhere I've Never Been**_

_**Sometimes I Am Frightened**_

_**But I'm Ready To Learn**_

_**Of The Power Of Love **_

Opening her eyes once more Rin tilted her head to the side and moved her hand out of Sesshoumaru's and placed it around his neck where her other hand was located, pulling him closer. Sesshoumaru complied, resting his other hand around her waist also content, staring ahead of him

_**The Sound Of Your Heart Beating**_

_**Made It Clear Suddenly**_

_**The Feeling That I Can't Go On**_

_**Is Light Years Away **_

Smiling contently Rin closed her eyes and rested her head against Sesshoumaru's neck still swaying, Sesshoumaru too unconsciously let his head drop, his chin resting on her head and they stayed that way until the end of the song.

_**'cause I'm Your Lady**_

_**And You Are My Man**_

_**Whenever You Reach For Me**_

_**I'm Gonna Do All That I Can **_

Hearing music upon making his way to the kitchen, Inutaishio's eyes widened as the two scents drifted into his nose that were located in the ballroom, curiosity getting the better of him, Inutaishio crept up to the door and peered in the room only to see the sweetest sight ever

_'those two really do make a fine couple, hmm I wish I had my camera'_ Inutaishio thought hesitantly pulling himself away from the door he made his way to the original destination but not before getting out the video camera.

_**We're Heading For Something**_

_**Somewhere I've Never Been**_

_**Sometimes I Am Frightened**_

_**But I'm Ready To Learn**_

_**Of The Power Of Love **_

_**The Power Of Love**_

_**The Power Of Love**_

_**Sometimes I Am Frightened**_

_**But I'm Ready To Learn**_

_**Of The Power Of Love**_

After the song came to a finish and the music faded out, Sesshoumaru gently pulled himself away from Rin and walked out of the room to try and sort out his thoughts.

_'Why did I do that, it felt so right but so wrong at the same time'_ Sesshoumaru thought taking one last blank look at the girl he marched out the room.

Rin stared at the spot Sesshoumaru had just been in a complete daze she'd never felt such a feeling before, there was no way she'd be able to get him out of her head now

Skipping down the hallways Rin heard the door click open, seeing Kagome Rin ran and jumped at the girl

"Kagome" Rin cried happily, flying into Kagome who would of fallen if not for Inuyasha to hold her up

"You okay?" Kagome beamed _'Rin hasn't done that since we were kids' _

"Yeah, I've got something to tell you, come on" Rin enthusiastically informed pulling on Kagome's arm. Inutaishio watched from a distance, a smile tugging at his lips he hadn't seen Rin so cheerful before and it made him proud to think that his son was the cause for her happiness when he usually caused pain on others apart from Inutaishio of course. Inuyasha stiffly watched the women run off, he had a dreadful feeling something was going to go very wrong tonight but couldn't quite make out what it was.

Charging up the stairs, Rin flopped onto her bed sighing in contentment, Kagome followed giggling at the young girl it was as if she'd changed completely

"Oh Kagome you should of been there" Rin breathed holding her heart.

"What happened?" Kagome laughed

"well, over the last few months I've never felt so complete, spending all my time with Sesshoumaru, I grew to love him" Rin paused a blush coming to her face at the look of shock on Kagome's face

"I shouldn't really be so surprised" Kagome laughed nervously urging Rin to carry on

"I know, I know but he's just so different, so unique I wish sometimes I could be like him but I've also been worrying myself sick that any moment he'll lash out at me, ready to hate me like everyone else in my life apart from you and Inutaishio because he realises what he's gotten himself into and I can't handle that, I've been so afraid of everything and those stupid memories of Naraku keep haunting me" Rin stopped to shiver, rubbing her arms, Kagome put a comforting arm on Rin's shoulders.

"But today, it all melted away when Sesshoumaru held me in his arms and we danced I realised there's no point in worrying about the past when the future is right in front of me" Rin finished, looking over she noticed Kagome had started to cry

"Kagome" Rin called astonished crawling over to her "what's wrong?" saying this Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome

"it's just that you...you've not opened up to me like that since so long ago, I'm happy....happy" Kagome sniffled wiping the tears away from her eyes and leaning against Rin who giggled and leaned her own head against Kagome's. Not too long later they both nodded off into a light sleep Rin waking up first, not wanting to wake Kagome, she decided to go and find Inuyasha so he could carry her to bed, she tip toed out of the room. Only down the hallway stood Sesshoumaru talking with Inutaishio

"Hello Rin, you've been up there for quite a while" Inutaishio reminded

"oh yeah I'm sorry, we fell asleep" Rin replied but her attention was more fixed on Sesshoumaru who was giving her a disturbingly cold look that she hadn't seen since she first met him.

Inutaishio also noted the looks being exchanged between the two and it unnerved even him

"So is there anything you need?" Inutaishio queried meeting Rin's eyes

"Actually, have you seen Inuyasha anywhere, I was hoping he would come and carry Kagome to their room" Rin exclaimed politely

"Yes, I shall go and get him" Inutaishio offered nearly missing the cold glare Sesshoumaru sent him.

Rin could feel the tension pouring off of Sesshoumaru as he stared at her with cold, hard eyes. Rin opened her mouth to speak but Sesshoumaru interrupted his voice harsh and mean

"do not for a second think that the dance meant anything, I don't know what I was thinking but I do believe it best that from now on you and I go our separate ways and avoid each other, this has gone far enough and I refuse to be involved in silly human emotions any longer" Sesshoumaru finished holding his head high, he'd thought a lot about what he was going to say to Rin to heal him, he hadn't been understanding the new emotions coursing through him and out of confusion had blamed Rin thinking he needed to get away from her and it had sounded reasonable at the time only now he couldn't quite understand why he felt so bad, why his heart had felt a pang when he'd said those words and why he'd wanted to take it all back seeing the pain reflect in her eyes

_'no not again, this can't be happening'_ Rin's mind screamed as tears found there way down her face staring at him for a few moments, Rin bolted away back down the corridor.

Inutaishio's face dropped into a frown along with Inuyasha's who had heard what Sesshoumaru had said

Marching out into the corridor, Inuyasha scowled at his brother

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru sneered

"Why do you always have to be such an asshole Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha snapped irritated.

"the reason and why I do things are none of your concern" Sesshoumaru snorted, his face remaining un phased until the three heard the quiet click of the front door.

_**--WITH RIN--**_

From just outside the door Rin could hear Kagome bolt down the stairs calling something to the others but she didn't take it in, Rin was numb and needed to get away from the mansion, her heart had been shattered into a million pieces again and this time it was too much. She just wanted to be alone taking off into a run she ran and ran until the mansion seemed quite far away, she could also hear the faint rustling of grass meaning something was close by and the crunching of leaves on the floor were getting louder, whipping around Rin saw red, piercing eyes and screamed as loud as she could

_'Why did I have to be so stupid and act on the moment, why didn't I just run to my room?'_ Rin silently berated herself closing her eyes tight, waiting for the strike that would probably kill her only to feel powerful arms grab her and haul her into a bridal position looking up she gasped in shock to see Sesshoumaru whilst Inutaishio was battling the beast guilt suddenly over took her and she saw the annoyed look in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he set her on the ground not far off where Inuyasha was trying his best to hold Kagome back, she was trying to run over to Rin.

"I'm sorry, I know I was stupid but I acted in the spare of the moment" Rin quietly spoke not daring to look at Sesshoumaru

"your apology is accepted, once again I will say your actions allowed you to be put in danger, I suggest next time you have better control over yourself or you will cause stress on others" Sesshoumaru reprimanded in his blank emotionless voice before adding more softly

"this Sesshoumaru also acted in the spare of the moment and would like to suggest that we do not go separate ways for that was a foolish idea" Sesshoumaru stared intensely down at Rin wondering if she would answer or not, surprising Sesshoumaru again she graced him with a faint smile and nodded going off to face the wrath of Kagome and Inuyasha for running away.

**_TBC_**


	7. still running! power jolt

**An: hey so here's chapter seven, I'm sorry if this is going a bit slow but things should pick up soon, I don't want to rush this anyway enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or get any profit from this story.**

_**Chapter seven: Still running, power jolt!**_

Kagome sighed laying back into the quilt it was about three am in the morning and she'd had another nightmare about Rin running away. Cuddling back up to Inuyasha, she whimpered at the horrible images that were still flashing in her head of Rin running away and then bounty hunters managing to track her and kill her, just like the near fatal experience from last night. Feeling a hand tighten around her waist Kagome looked up only to see a pair of golden eyes

"Kagome what is it?" Inuyasha whispered eyes soft and voice hoarse from sleeping.

"oh Inuyasha I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Kagome it's okay, now what's wrong" Inuyasha sternly but gently asked leaning in and kissing her temple

"I-I had a nightmare" Kagome spluttered out, leaning closer to Inuyasha's warmth.

"Oh Kagome, what was it about?"

"Oh Inuyasha it was horrible" Kagome stuttered starting to sob

"Hey, Hey I'm here, its okay" Inuyasha soothed, stroking her hair, as they laid there together.

"It was about Rin, she ran away and then...and then...s-she was killed" Kagome sobbed harder

Ahh, I swear I won't let that happen to you or her, we got to her last time" Inuyasha consoled looking Kagome in the eyes.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome sniffled, Inuyasha then rolled onto his back and brought Kagome with him so she was snuggled up against his chest.

"Now go to sleep, I'll protect you" Inuyasha demanded draping an arm around her

"Okay night" Kagome sincerely spoke leaning up and placing a tender kiss on Inuyasha's lips

By morning Kagome was shattered she'd had hardly any sleep and all that was running through her mind was

_'Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee' _

Trudging down the stairs holding Inuyasha's hand for support, he chuckled at the dishevelled appearance of his fiancé. Even more chuckling went on when they entered the kitchen to see an angry Rin squabbling with Jaken, it seemed every time Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen, Jaken would start treating Rin badly, which wasn't too clever considering Rin's unstable condition.

"You stupid frog, NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Rin screamed getting more irate as the argument went on, Kagome hid her face in Inuyasha's shoulder to muffle her laugh.

"Sesshoumaru's coming" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's hair

"YOU INSOLENT WHELP, IT'S NO WONDER YOU'RE LAST FAMILY DIDN'T WANT YOU" Jaken squawked stamping on Rin's foot with his hard boots

Rin flinched and hissed as the pain shot up her leg, if she didn't know any better, that would be blood she could now feel

"Yep, he'll definitely be on his way now. Blood!" Inuyasha informed Kagome who was staring murderously at Jaken.

_'Why does he have to be so harsh to Rin when Sesshoumaru's not around' _Kagome thought, eyebrow twitching.

"Why you!" Rin grinded out through clenched teeth as she picked the small toad up by it's shirt at the moment Sesshoumaru walked in.

"what is going on in here" Sesshoumaru demanded in a raised voice, sniffing the air he growled so lowly only Inuyasha heard, looking down to see blood seeping through Rin's white sock on the top of her foot.

"Jaken"

"y-y-yes M-Mi-Milord" Jaken stuttered shaking with fear in Rin's grasp

"What did you do?" Sesshoumaru literally growled out.

"I err...err stamped on her foot milord"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at this walking over to Rin he smirked at Jaken and proceeded to snatch him away from a confused Rin, taking Jaken into another room and closing the door loudly. Inuyasha and Kagome strained their ears listening along with Rin to hear any voices, all Inuyasha could hear was a faint scuffling and then a big bellowing

"YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS AND YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!"

Inuyasha, Kagome and Rin stepped back from the door, trying to stifle laughter, only their efforts were in vain when Jaken came staggering back into the room with a few lumps on his small head.

"sorry Lady Rin, I am now at you're service" with that said Jaken collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"Come on Rin, lets go and get your foot cleaned up" Kagome gently urged biting her lip still trying to keep her giggling to a minimal.

linking arms with Rin and then turning around they bumped into a cheerful looking Inutaishio.

"it's alright Kagome, I'll see to Rin's foot, I believe you're meeting up with a few friends this morning, don't want you to be late now" Inutaishio commanded, latching onto Rin's arm hearing her mutter something about sending Jaken back to a pond where normal toads and frogs belonged.

"yes okay but only if you're okay Rin" Kagome sought permission from Rin who just waved her off

Watching the two walk/hobble off Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome resting his cheek against hers from behind

"well that was an eventful morning" Inuyasha spoke up breaking the silence

"yeah, I wonder why Jaken hates Rin so much, you know it really doesn't help in getting her to open up" Kagome pondered turning her head and kissing Inuyasha's cheek lightly

"Isn't it obvious, he's jealous, before it was just him and now Rin's in the picture Sesshoumaru spends most of his time with her. He even lets her call him Sesshoumaru, isn't that reason enough for Jaken" Inuyasha exclaimed in an amused voice, Kagome normally picked up on these things.

"oh give me a break, I've only had a few hours sleep" Kagome defended catching onto his tone of voice.

Inuyasha nodded looking at the time

"shit, we better get going or I think Miroku and Sango will be waiting" with that said Inuyasha yanked Kagome along the corridor and out the front door.

It only took fifteen minutes to get there when travelling at high speed, considering they were running late Inuyasha thought it a good idea to use his demonic speed, he actually quite enjoyed it, especially at the chance to carry Kagome on his back. Arriving at the cafe Inuyasha picked up on the scents of their two friends there already, Kagome and Inuyasha walked in holding hands approaching Miroku and Sango.

"hey guys" Sango called waving from hers and Miroku's table in the corner.

"hey" Kagome called back strolling over and sitting down. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Miroku 'accidently' dropped a sachet of sugar on the floor right in front of a waitress, eagerly waiting for her to bend down so he got a good view of her breasts when Sango cleared her throat dangerously, Miroku gulped audibly looking up to see an angry looking Sango

"don't you go forgetting who you proposed to now lecture!" Sango seethed

"of course not Sango dear" Miroku calmly spoke reaching out and holding onto Sango's hand who just glared at him, Inuyasha at this point was getting annoyed and cleared his throat rudely Sango catching on turned her attention Inuyasha

"So how's it going at Takahashi household?" Sango Inquired enthusiastically

"well apart from the Rin situation everything's great" Kagome replied smiling

"how are the wedding plans going?"

Sango's eyes lit up at the question, she'd been wanting to talk to Kagome for a while now about it

"oh, yeah well I've been meaning to ask if you will be my bridesmaid" Sango asked warmly smiling at Kagome who's eyes welled with tears  
"of course I'll be your bridesmaid Sango" Kagome gushed proudly holding her hands to her face, Inuyasha put an arm around his fiancé lovingly. When all of a sudden a teenager walking past threw a stone their way

"FILTHY HALFBREED" the teenage boy sneered who looked a lot like a thug in a pair of track suits caked in mud and a long baggy t-shirt with various swear words written on the front, Kagome at that moment panicked

_'Inuyasha's going to get hurt'_ her mind seemed to scream, she all of a sudden stood up, Inuyasha watched eyes widening, Kagome was pulsating and her scent was growing stronger and stronger, even the wind slightly picked up, causing the boy to run away, Miroku and Sango were gaping but then it was all gone, Kagome stared at Inuyasha in disbelief and puzzlement, even her tattoo was shining slightly

"it felt like my powers returning" Kagome blurted out, when she felt a wave of nausea over take her

"whoa" was all she could mumble before her vision blurred and she collapsed

"CATCH HER" Sango screamed, Inuyasha raced to Kagome, catching her just before she hit the floor

"I need to get her to my father" Inuyasha hurriedly murmured he lifted Kagome's unconscious form into his arms sparing Sango and Miroku one last look before shooting off into the sky.

_**--TAKAHASHI HOUSEHOLD--**_

Inutaishio had managed to bandage Rin's foot up after half an hour of kicking and giggling, he was sure if he wasn't a demon he'd be very bruised, Rin as he discovered had very ticklish feet. Sitting on the end of the bed Inutaishio looked at Rin, she looked peaceful enough for him to bring up the subject, plus half an hours worth of giggling, hopefully should of lightened the mood.

"Rin"

"yes Inutaishio!" Rin answered smiling

"when are you going to tell me what's bothering you!" Inutaishio sighed when she turned her head away but his attention was turned to the door when he felt another aura, that of Sesshoumaru's standing outside it.

"I don't want to talk about it" Rin mumbled keeping her face turned away, she then felt a hand on her shoulder

"But Rin you're not alone anymore, you have Kagome again, Inuyasha, and of course me" Inutaishio tried a different approach than normal

"we are so concerned about you and just want to help you, please Rin" Inutaishio begged, Rin turned around tears filling up her eyes

_'he's tried to get me to tell him so many times I suppose it's the least I owe him, I am staying in his house and he saved me not to mention it could help to talk' _

"it's just...err...it's just...okay this is hard to explain...erm..." Rin paused thinking for a moment when an idea popped in her head

"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are the most important things in this world to you right" Rin stated looking Inutaishio dead in the eyes

"you'd do anything for them and wouldn't let anything bad happen to them" Rin continued

"if anything were to happen to them, because of some trouble you were in you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself" Rin finished in a whisper. Inutaishio's gaze softened

"is this what this is about Rin"

"yes, you know I completely adore you and Inuyasha, Kagome has always been the closest thing to me, I've just found her again, to loose her would kill me and well Sesshoumaru, I just can't help it, I've fallen in love with him" Rin explained tears streaming down her face

"and I'm...I'm terrified of it, these feeling's for all of you, I don't like it, all the people I've ever loved were taken away from me or hurt because of who I am I fear every time I look over my shoulder you guys will either not be there or there laughing at me ready to hate me it's all I've ever known" Rin whispered

" it's so much worse without my powers, what's so ironic is that it was my fault for loosing them to stupid, stupid emotions. People are hunting me and I can't even protect myself so what good am I to you guys, god forbid if anything were to happen to you because of me, I would die" Rin paused taking in a shaky breath, squeezing her eyes shut as silent tears came out

"I'm so scared of you guys leaving me, I'm so afraid I can't say in words" Rin blurted out, her lips trembled before she broke into loud hard sobs.

"there, there Rin, it's alright, none of us are going to leave you we promise and believe me we are not lords for no reason, we are known for being the strongest of not just dog demons but demons all around" Inutaishio exclaimed in the softest voice possible rubbing the girls back

"yeah, but what about Sesshoumaru, I'm only human he hates humans he looks at me since that dance incident like he hates me like he'd pay Naraku to take me away, I don't think I can take more heart ache I love him and was stupid enough to let my guard down. For once in my whole life I let my guard down around my heart and it was all thrown back at me, it hurts, hurts more than ever" Rin sobbed, hearing a creek but taking no notice, unknown to her, Sesshoumaru was leaning against the wall outside his mouth set firm and eyes shut tight, her words were resounding in his head, it hadn't occurred to him until that the emotion he might have been feeling after spending so much time with her could of been...love! No that didn't make any sense to him but still from what he'd learnt love was complex and to hear her now, sent something off inside of him.

It all made sense now...the way his heart fluttered and sped up when dancing with her...the way her scent seemed to relax him...the way it angered him to see her upset...the way her laugh sounded upon laughing at him threatening that waitress over ice cream...the way his skin felt as if hundreds of shock waves had pulsed through him when she touched him...the way she and only she seemed to intrigue and interest him like no other had before...yes he was in love with Rin, but there was no way he was about to rush into things, only now he had to find a way to do things.

Flinging open the bedroom door, Sesshoumaru marched into the room, kneeling directly in front of Rin.

"leave us!" Sesshoumaru commanded his father who surprisingly did without hesitation.

Without saying another word Sesshoumaru stared into her bloodshot eyes which were still leaking out tears and cupped her cheek wiping tears away with his thumb.

"cease crying Rin!" still cupping her cheek, Sesshoumaru watched in awe as she struggled but succeeded to stop the tears before

"come" Sesshoumaru commanded holding out his hand for her to take, which she accepted with a beaming grin but looked genuinely confused at the same time

"where are we going?" Rin hiccupped

Sesshoumaru chose not to answer and kept his gaze straight ahead in case looking down he would be faced with the puppy dog eyes. Rin opened her mouth to ask again but was cut off by the door being flung open and Inuyasha crashing through with an unconscious Kagome in his arms. Rin felt the panic rising as she rushed over to Inuyasha's side

"IS SHE OKAY" Rin literally screamed "what happened?"

"well...!" Inuyasha explained hurriedly what had happened to Rin and Sesshoumaru then set Kagome down on the couch to fetch his father. After a description to Inutaishio the group came to a conclusion that if the boy hadn't been scared off then Kagome would have regained her power, that's why she fainted because she was so close to getting it back.

"Kagome....Kagome" Rin called shaking her lightly, Kagome groaned stirring before finally opening her eyes.

"what happened"

"you scaring the crap out of little kids that's what happened" Rin growled, waving a finger at her, before her face lit up in a smile

"but it doesn't matter because you nearly got your powers back"

Kagome blinked at Rin before bursting out laughing.

**TBC**


	8. cost of mistakes

**_An:_ here's chapter eight, I really suck at action/battle scenes so I'm sorry if this is a bit of a disappointment anyways I hope you enjoy :)...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I gain any profit from writing this.**

_**Chapter eight: the cost of mistakes!**_

Rin woke up at 10 am the next morning to shouting between Kagome and Inuyasha

"What the hell is going on?" Rin spoke to herself, knitting her eyebrows together she pulled on jeans and a t-shirt before marching downstairs to see Kagome and Inuyasha growling, a sulky Jaken and well Sesshoumaru didn't look phased at all.

"Look, just do as I asked Kagome, it's for your own good" Inuyasha ground out getting even more frustrated,

"I don't want to stay with Jaken, while you and your brother go gallivanting off somewhere" Kagome argued

"Kagome, it won't only be you, Rin will be there too" Inuyasha defended failing to notice Rin's scent had entered the room

"WHAT!"

Kagome and Inuyasha spun around to face Rin straight away

"You heard" Inuyasha snorted

"Well excuse me mister but I make the plans in my life. So back off" Rin growled, before breaking out into a mischief filled grin

"Oh and I don't stay in a house with a peeping frog"

Upon hearing the last comment Rin made Inuyasha bit his cheeks to try and stay stern, whilst Kagome just burst out laughing.

"You will stay here, both of you stop whining, Jaken will take you anywhere you want to go" Sesshoumaru interjected, smirking at Jaken's horror filled stare ignoring Rin's glare.

Kagome thought for a moment, an evil smile appeared on her face, linking arms with Rin Kagome sniggered

"Sure, we'd love to spend the day with Jaken, won't we Rin" Kagome simply said in a plotting type of voice, Rin turned and stared blinking at Kagome for a moment

"You betcha" Rin replied feeling a little confused

_'What does my insane cousin have planned'_ Rin thought smiling. Inuyasha studied the girls wearily, whilst Sesshoumaru only stared at Rin,

"Rin"

"Sesshoumaru" Rin answered turning to face the demon in front of her, Rin smiled the best she could, still a little worried about Jaken but other than that okay. Sesshoumaru removed himself from his seat and walked over to Rin standing directly in front of her, tilting her head to look at him with a slight blush on her cheeks and the biggest of pouts she could give.

"we'll be back by three at the very latest, Jaken do not disappoint" Sesshoumaru informed letting a small half smile tug at his lips, so only Rin could see, the smile of course was all because Rin was pouting the cutest little pout to him it was adorable.

"I'll miss you" Rin whimpered taking a step back so he could go with Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru nodded and commanded Inuyasha to follow him, who currently had his tongue shoved down Kagome's throat. Inuyasha immediately complied, where they were going was serious and didn't want the girls to know. It would seem Totosai had gone missing from his cosy home in the mountains and they needed to find him and fast

_'father is already out there, hopefully Totosai will not be harmed' _Sesshoumaru concluded, grabbing his jacket and marching out the door, he had to get out of there quickly for since him and Inuyasha woke up, they'd both had a really bad feeling about leaving the girls with just Jaken for protection, but there had been no attacks so far. So Sesshoumaru was quite certain it was only a bad feeling and nothing more.

Once they had gone, Kagome swiftly turned her gaze to Jaken and stared at him evilly

"What is it stupid human" Jaken squawked

"Oh, Jaken do you really want to talk to us like that?" Kagome asked playfully

"Yes I do" Jaken humphed, turning his nose up.

"oh but you see, right now we can't do much to you, but just think of what would happen if we got our powers back" Rin exclaimed looking thoughtful biting the sides of her cheeks in an attempt not to laugh out the corner of her eye she could see that Jaken was now quivering and had gone silent.

"I think we got him!" Kagome whispered

"Yeah me too, I just hope we don't give the poor frog a stroke, I know I'll go and get him some flies, cheer him up" Rin teased as Kagome burst out laughing.

"will you two ingrates stop with this nonsense" Jaken screeched again then went a pale green colour at the thought of his master finding out about him speaking to the girls like this especially Rin, gulping Jaken waddled away, leaving Kagome and Rin to their business.

"Wow, I'm starving, I've had no breakfast yet" Rin grumbled rubbing her stomach

"tell me about it, I got too engrossed in yelling at Inuyasha this morning, the nerve of him, I come downstairs and he straight away is like 'yeah Kagome you're staying here today, with Jaken" Kagome imitated

"Ooh, I know, just because we are humans and them demons doesn't mean they can boss us around" Rin snorted wondering over to the toaster

"Hey, I'll make us some breakfast and we can catch up" Kagome offered excitedly, Rin nodded moving to sit at the table.

"We need girly time like this more often" Rin stated a little sadly

"I know it's been kind of hectic lately" Kagome agreed pouring apple juice into two cups

"So tell me you and Sesshoumaru" Kagome gushed excitedly

", well anyway last night he was ear wigging and over heard me say I didn't think he'd ever love me" Rin paused and broke into a beaming smile

"What happened next come on spill girl?"

"well he barged into the room and told me to stop crying, at first I was wondering what drugs he was on and then I realised that it was his silent way of showing he cared, next thing I know he offered me his hand" Rin giggled at that and the look on Kagome's face was priceless, she was even pouting

"I sometimes wish Inuyasha would be a bit more like Sesshoumaru. He can be so insensitive without meaning it and then you get the coldest bastard in the world and he holds your hand when you need him" Kagome grumbled

"Kagome!" Rin laughed "Inuyasha loves you, you know that! He'd do anything for you and you're complaining that he won't hold your hand, sheesh woman no need to be so clingy now" Rin teased

"Hey that was uncalled for" Kagome laughed, walking over to the table with two plates of toast.

Rin shrugged in reply smiling at Kagome _'I feel so much lighter today, I hope it stays this way'_

_**--SOMEWHERE IN TOWN--**_

"Milord, the demons that would be a threat have left" Kanna informed in a ghostly voice, bowing down low in her little white dress, matching ivory hair and jet black eyes, that give even the deadliest of people shivers.

"thank you Kanna, go round up Hakudoushi, Kagura and Kohaku, wait twenty minutes and then burst in for the attack" Naraku sniggered an evil glint in his eye

"Yes Naraku"

_**--INUYASHA AND SESSHOUMARU--**_

"Where did father want us to meet him?" Inuyasha queried as him and Sesshoumaru soared through the air in demonic speed, they had been travelling for at least twenty minutes now and were nearly there

"by the cave, he said there was disturbance in the area and he feared for Totosai's life" Sesshoumaru responded, gliding down low, something was starting to confuse him, if there was a disturbance recently then why was Totosai's scent so old in this place. It smelt as if Totosai hadn't been home for a month at the very least, apparently the same thing was bothering Inuyasha because it didn't take him long to comment.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, do you smell that, it seems as if Totosai hasn't been here in months, what the hell is going on" Inuyasha yelled, coming to a land, where they saw their father up ahead.

Inutaishio had been sniffing around trying to find any scent in the cave that indicated a disturbance, when one faint one in the cave caught his attention, the scent to him was unknown but then his eyes widened in realisation as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru landed.

"BOYS" Inutaishio roared

_'Damn it! Why didn't I see it before? Shit the return home is at least twenty minutes long and that's using my demonic speed'_

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's head snapped up worriedly, quickly rushing over to Inutaishio's side in the cave, Sesshoumaru straight away recognised the scent and growled

"Son, you'll have to explain on the way, we have to get back now! This was a trap to lure us here! No doubt the house is under attack as we speak!" Inutaishio growled out

"No! Kagome" Inuyasha whispered shakily.

Sesshoumaru just seemed to pale at that his face un phased, only fear resided in his heart _'Rin!'_

Without any further delay, the three frantic dog demons took off at incredible speed into the skies

_**--TAKAHASHI MANSION--**_

Rin and Kagome were sitting laughing after talking about old times whilst eating there breakfast around twenty minutes after the guys had left when Rin could of sworn she heard a crash

"What was that?" Rin panicked the crash was far too loud to be the wind or something like that

"Probably the wind Rin" Kagome simply answered as if it was nothing

"JAKEN, WAS THAT YOU?" Rin called out, blanking Kagome before getting up and walking wearily she walked over to the kitchen door, opening it she went to step out instead colliding with a hard chest. Rin fell backwards onto the linen floor with an 'oomph'

"Sess-" Rin started except looking up she was greeted with crimson eyes.

Kagome sat frozen to the chair_ 'who the hell is this'_

"Well, well, well Rin it's been a while, I must say I was disappointed when I found that you weren't dead after I stabbed you!" Naraku paused to chuckle manically, when Kagome gasped now knowing exactly who this person was.

"wh-what do you w-want Naraku" Rin stuttered out, fear blinding her

"oh well you see when I found out you were alive, I had an epiphany to solve my problems" Naraku started, bending over he grabbed Rin's face, to scared to move Rin sat there just following him with her eyes

"I thought I'll just wait until you get your powers back and then wipe your memory and use you for my evil plots, but you are taking too long so I come to personally collect you not to mention I can have my way with you whenever I want that way! now we need to hurry because those stupid dogs will be back in oh around fifteen minutes" Naraku said smirking through his words.

"NO!" Kagome cried running to Rin, who was being hauled kicking and screaming over Naraku's shoulder

"HAKUDOUSHI" Naraku bellowed, out from the shadows of the kitchen Hakudoushi came into view, walking up to Kagome, he chuckled evilly and lifted a kicking in vain Kagome over his shoulder and began to trail behind Naraku

_'This is too easy'_ Naraku thought, at just that second, Jaken came bounding out into the corridors

"Don't move blasted half breed or I will burn you to the ground" Jaken screeched, jumping up and down, shaking in fright. Naraku took one look at the toad demon and laughed heartily before giving Jaken a good boot up the behind sending him across the room, hitting the wall Jaken slid down it and fell into darkness.

Kagome and Rin were kicking and hitting with all there might, when Naraku and Hakudoushi began to walk opposite ways

"RIN" Kagome screamed, flashing of them being torn apart when they were younger dug into her mind and tears burned in her eyes, an urge to protect flowing from her

"KAGOME" Rin cried out, reaching out to Kagome, it felt to much like when they were separated as youngsters for her to do nothing, she swore they wouldn't hurt Kagome. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see three white speeding lights in the distance.

Feeling the stamina to carry on Rin bit down with all her strength onto Naraku's shoulder and reached out for Kagome, who latched onto her hand, at that second the wind stopped only picking up around the cousins, a bolt of electricity was sent flying through the girls, at the same time pulsating began from the tattoo's on their wrists which also seemed to be glowing white, an overwhelming sense of familiar power hit the two and they both screamed.

_**--INUTAISHIO, SESSHOUMARU AND INUYASHA--**_

The three were speeding almost faster than lightening when the house came into view, as soon as Inuyasha saw Kagome and Rin being tossed around his eye's flashed red his demon blood threatening to take over and destroy his half demon being. Sesshoumaru himself was finding it hard to stay calm his fist was shaking. When he saw Rin bite down on Naraku and then grab onto Kagome's hand. Sesshoumaru felt his ears sting when Rin and Kagome screamed out, all of a sudden a huge power wave erupted from the girls and travelled outwards across the skies knocking the demonic enemy away from the trio causing Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Inutaishio to falter at the strength of the wave, touching down Inutaishio went to run for the girls when they were floated into the air by an unseen force light shining from both girls tattoo's, they held out their longest finger touching which sent a light off of them making all for miles squint. Yet as soon as that was over the girls came crashing down to the ground exhausted.

Inuyasha was staring in awe and shock when a familiar scent and voice filled the air followed by a loud moo!

"RIN DON'T" Totosai cried in a begging voice, he was gliding through the skies as fast as he could on his pet cow "IT COULD KILL YOU"

At this Sesshoumaru snapped his head up to see Naraku was edging closer to Rin and Kagome, Kagome was unconscious but Rin wasn't and it was obvious she was barely holding on to consciousness, Naraku was metres away when Rin screamed out in agony her tattoo turning a bright purple a moment later a bright purple barrier surrounded Rin and Kagome sending Naraku flying back a few feet into a tree

"NO RIN YOU FOOL!" Totosai yelled in anguish his cow touching down, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha wondered what was going on, yet it was obvious from their father's solemn expression that what Totosai had shouted out was true

"RETREAT" Naraku ordered, standing up and disappearing with his companions in a cloud of miasma

As soon as they were gone Rin set down the barrier and collapsed slowly onto the floor, unconscious with a soft thud as she'd been kneeling up.

The group hurried over, Sesshoumaru lifted Rin into his arms bridal style, panicking when he could only hear Rin's heart beating very faintly

_'she nearly died'_ Sesshoumaru almost choked on the thought, clutching his unconscious love tightly in his arms, Sesshoumaru strode towards the house, Inuyasha following close behind, ears flat and whimpering with Kagome held closely to his chest.

Inutaishio and Totosai close behind not saying a word with only the sound of feet crunching on the grass.

**TBC**


	9. you need to wake up! training

**_Hey people! this is chapter nine, I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this. I was struggling with this chapter and thanks to my new beta 'legendary Priestess' who edited and helped me with this chapter, I was able to get this up so you have her to thank for this chapter :D I hope you enjoy this chapter and merry christmas everybody._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely zilch, nada, nothing when it comes to Inuyasha. _**

**Chapter nine: you need to wake up, training!**

Over the next few days the Takahashi household was a very tense place to be. Rin and Kagome hadn't woken up plus Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru refused to leave their side. Somebody had seen the transformation of the girls and had taped it and to make matters worst the media got hold of the tape. Knowing the girls have their powers back, the government was closing in on them again along with Naraku, not to mention the tape was all over the news and the girls faces all over the papers. Totosai and Inutaishio were trying to deal with the mess they now had by using magic to prevent the mansion or scent of it or anyone in the place to be seen or scented. What was worrying Inutaishio at the moment was that Miroku and Sango were now in danger, a member of the public had given their names that they were friends with Kagome.

"Totosai", Inutaishio called coming out of his office in his armour and swords on.

"Lord Inutaishio", Totosai bowed scratching his old head,

"I need you to inform my boys that I have gone to retrieve Miroku and Sango to bring them back here, I don't know how long it will take but if I'm not back by nightfall something has gone wrong",

"Okay master", Totosai answered watching as Inutaishio walked out of the door.

"Err…., what did he say again?", Totosai mumbled scratching the small beard on his chin while wandering off into the kitchen to grab some food, all that travelling around had made him quite peckish.

_**--Rin and Kagome's room—**_

"Wake up, please Kagome, you need to wake up", Inuyasha silently pleaded as he sat next to Kagome's bed holding her hand in her unconscious state, he wanted to shake her awake, it looked as if she was sleeping as she normally would, but he knew from what Totosai had informed them that this was quite a natural occurrence in the process of receiving their powers again and next time they used their powers they wouldn't get so exhausted.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was close to growling out loud in frustration,

"Why aren't you waking up, Rin, wake up", Sesshoumaru inwardly commanded, he'd tried everything he could to get her to wake up and now he just felt pathetic sitting by her bed side holding he hand, is that all he could do? he was a powerful demon lord for fucks sakes. The two demons sat there on the bedside for another hour when quite suddenly Kagome and Rin's eyes snapped open in unison, yet neither Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru had even noticed yet.

"Hey", Rin croaked squeezing the hand back that was holding hers. Sesshoumaru almost jumped, turning his gaze to Rin his eyes widened slightly,

"You're awake, I'll get you some water", Sesshoumaru stated no trace of emotion was evident in his voice, Rin frowned, turning on her left side she saw Inuyasha and Kagome staring at each other, Kagome in confusion and Inuyasha in mild shock, when he suddenly exploded,

"KAGOME, YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING FOR THREE WHOLE DAYS, YOU NEARLY DIED STUPID!!!!", Inuyasha shouted his eyes softened and he brought Kagome's hand up to his lips kissing her knuckles tenderly

"Don't ever scare me like that again, got it?", Inuyasha ordered firmly

"Yeah, sorry for worrying you Inuyasha", Kagome croaked back, struggling to sit up.

"Rin", Kagome tested through her mind, delighted when she received a reply,

"Hey Kags, aren't you just so relieved to have your powers back, now we're practically untouchable now",

"I know, it feel awesome, at least now we can talk about the boys secretly,", Kagome replied again through her mind bursting into fits of giggles,

"What is it, what did you say?", Inuyasha eagerly asked, his eyes darting from Rin to Kagome.

"Nothing", they both replied in unison.

"Kagome!", Inuyasha warned through gritted teeth,

"Yes my love", Kagome responded batting her eye lashes plus putting on a cute pout.

At that second Sesshoumaru entered the room again, a stiff posture as he walked towards Rin's bed, holding the glass of water rather tightly,

"What's wrong?", Rin croaked, furrowing her brows.

"Totosai has eaten everything in the house and father is in trouble, a number of bounty hunters saw him on his way to get Miroku and Sango", Sesshoumaru informed in a stern voice.

"Oh shit", Inuyasha cried.

"What do you mean bounty hunter?", Kagome asked wondering what Rin and she had missed while sleeping in dreamland.

Inuyasha sighed going into the story,

"When we brought you back to the mansion it was all over the news about you and Rin getting your powers back, not to mention the government have now closed in on you guys even more!", Inuyasha paused taking a deep breath",

"The attacks got so bad that father had to hide the house from view and scent not to mention collect Miroku and Sango because they are now in danger also", Inuyasha finished his voice edged with worry.

"Oh and another thing Totosai is staying with us, but he keeps eating all the fucking food in the house, I wonder if he thinks no one else lives here", Inuyasha informed once again, this time irritation seeping out of his voice thinking back to his ramen the old senile bugger kept eating.

"Inuyasha lets go", Sesshoumaru demanded coldly,

"Father is in trouble you ungrateful whelp", he continued sounding even colder than he used to,

Rin frowned,

"Something's wrong with Sesshoumaru, he won't even look at me",

Rin replied to Kagome in a sad tone of voice,

Kagome studied Sesshoumaru's behaviour, he kept looking out of the window and up at the sky, not even uttering a goodbye to Rin, he simply set the cup down on the bedside table and stalked out the room ,

"hmm…, I know this reaction all to well from Inuyasha", Kagome thought thinking it best to console Rin now before she did something again.

"Rin, don't worry. It'll all be fine just wait till they leave and I will explain it all to yah", Kagome clearly stated through her mind.

"Okay Kags, I trust you", Rin answered softly back in a sad voice, she watched as Sesshoumaru disappeared around the corner and down the stairs without even looking back at her.

"WAIT A MINUTE!",Kagome screamed out more to herself than Rin, hurting her throat.

"What is it?", Rin asked frantically after taking a sip of the water Sesshoumaru had left her.

"DID SESSHOUMARU SAY TOTOSAI!", Kagome yelled again, finding a new strength, Rin and she managed to clumber out of bed and thunder down the stairs.

--WITH INUTAISHIO, MIROKU AND SANGO--

"They're everywhere, this barrier won't hold much longer", Miroku cringed in a strained voice as fireballs and energy balls were thrown at the threesome. Inutaishio could easily take them on but there were too many of them and he didn't want to risk Miroku taking the barrier down a simple fireball could kill humans. Gathering his youkai together, Inutaishio belted out

"RUN, I'LL MEET YOU OUT BACK!",

"Y-yes", Sango quivered, grabbing Miroku's arm, who took down the barrier and with that Sango pelted out of the room dodging many demons,

"Who dares crosses me", Inutaishio whispered in a deadly voice his aura getting stronger and stronger and his hair flowing madly around him with a loud roar and two (gob smacked )faces of Sango and Miroku looked at the now transformed Inutaishio. He was a huge white demon dog with menacing red eyes, green acid dripping out of his mouth currently disintegrating the carpet.

"Miroku lets help him", Sango stated determined to kick some ass.

"No Sango, you heard what he said and are you blind, don't you see that the miasma coming off of him is enough to make a human pass out in seconds", Miroku yelled pulling Sango out back. In front of them were a vast number of Naraku's demons coming in from all angles,

"There are hundreds of them", Sango cried,

"I know and I can't use my wind tunnel, because of the saimyousho Naraku's poison insects", Miroku paused "we'll just have to fight"

Sango nodded, getting into position.

"HIRAIKOTSU!", Sango yelled, pulling her arm back she threw the weapon knocking and killing around thirty of the demons out of the way, but the more they killed, more appeared,

"Sacred sutras", Miroku shouted using his spiritual powers to purify the demons but once again they seemed to come right back. All of a sudden Sango's weapon came flying back from another direction

"SANGO!",Miroku yelled running towards her, Sango got out of the way just in time, catching her Hiraikotsu, she raced over to Miroku.

"Are you okay?", he asked frantically looking her over

"Yeah you?", Sango asked frowning to herself while studying him for injuries.

When a familiar voice they were relieved to hear cut through the air

"WIND SCAR!", Inuyasha shouted, there was a bright light and most of the demons attacking turned to dust while the survivors scampered leaving Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku together.

"You guys okay?", he asked looking at them

"Yeah thanks Inuyasha", Sango huffed trying to catch her breath.

"no problem, lets go find Sesshoumaru and my father", Inuyasha commanded.

"Hmm Sesshoumaru was very cold to Rin when she woke up, I wonder what is wrong with him", Inuyasha thought as the three went in search of Sesshoumaru and Inutaishio.

_**--WITH SESSHOUMARU AND INUTAISHIO--**_

"Damnit, I was so close to losing Rin and when she got up and didn't even say a word to her that would comfort her and now I am here worrying if she will stay with me, this Sesshomaru cannot lose her", Sesshoumaru concluded, bursting through the door he saw that his father went through after he had finished with those foul creatures.

"Sesshoumaru my son, we need to get Miroku and Sango back to the mansion quickly", Inutaishio informed in a measured tone, his eyes then softened,

"Any change from Rin and Kagome?"

"Yes in fact there is, they woke up",Sesshoumaru answered blankly shocking his father, normally talking about Rin would bring out the tiniest of hints of emotion, yet this time it didn't.

"Oh, that's great my son, let's get home", Inutaishio cheered but his mind was elsewhere.

"Hmm Sesshoumaru…, why are you so tense and cold like you used to be, I can only hope he wasn't rude to Rin earlier the poor girl's been through so much", Inutaishio thought, the words that she said when she was opening up to him had really gotten to Inutaishio.

Both Dog demons went outside, bumping into Inuyasha who was already with Sango and Miroku and with that ,they all took off home.

--THE TAKAHASHI MANSION--

"TOTOSAI", Kagome and Rin cried in exclaimed unison as they stood rooted to the spot in the kitchen.

Totosai dropped the fork he had in his left hand and stared at the two, Rin cracked first launching at Totosai she clung to him along with Kagome, both in tears. Inutaishio walked in first to see the most adorable sight ever, Totosai had his arms around a crying Rin and Kagome who were clinging to him like a magnet.

"I missed you Totosai", Rin whispered, Totosai chuckled patting Rin on the head like a father would his child,

"Me too", Kagome whined, all three oblivious to the onlookers they had , Sango, Miroku, Inutaishio, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru

Pulling the girls back Totosai grinned a mischievous smile,

"So who wants to brush up on their skills?", Totosai offered, Rin and Kagome's eyes lit up like how they would be, just like old times until...

"NOWAY IN HELL!", Inuyasha growled, making all three of the oblivious jump and turn to the crowd shocked and holding their heaving chests.

"Relax pup! The girls only collapsed because their powers were returning, I can assure you it won't happen again and please do not frighten me like that, I am quite old!" Totosai shouted brushing Inuyasha off.

"You're damn right about that old hag.., damn right", Inuyasha growled.

He noticed Sesshoumaru walking away, Kagome looking sad Rin who had eyes watching the spot where Sesshoumaru was standing.

"Okay girls, outside now!", Totosai bellowed,

"Err, is there any food for while we're out training?",

Inutaishio glared at Totosai worse than how Sesshoumaru's would glare at his enemy that had totally piss him off.

"You already ate everything in our fucking house, but you can eat me, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru along with the other guests at our house, or better yet frikking house",

"Ohhh okay then", Totosai sighed scratching his head.

"What was I going to do again?",

"And then they complain that I am being harsh on Totosai…", Inuyasha grumbled.

Rin and Kagome giggled linking arms with him as they dragged the old man outside the mansion.

"Let me have a close look on you two", Totosai demanded grabbing Rin by the chin and studying her face, he then grabbed her wrist and inspected the tattoo, repeating the actions on Kagome also.

"Hmm, just as I thought",

"What?" Rin and Kagome asked in unison,

"The tattoos are brighter than before and also your eyes", Totosai informed, Rin squeaked and Kagome frowned,

"What does that mean Totosai?" Rin queried in a half concerned/ half confused voice,

"I wouldn't know for sure until you've once again perfected your skills", Totosai answered scratching at his beard.

"So let's start with your mind talk, how fast can both of you communicate with each other", Totosai commanded.

"I will connect the sensors like last time, your last time was one second, I expect no less from both of you", Totosai mumbled whilst sticking sensors to each of the girls tattoos.

"Now begin", Totosai commanded.

Nodding both heads, the sisters began what they were told,

"Rin are you okay?" Kagome asked straight away through her mind, Rin took three seconds before answering back,

"Yes I'm fine" Rin replied back

"That was pathetic, three seconds, try again", Totosai tittered, unaware that Sesshoumaru was keeping a close watch on them

Kagome and Rin nodded, determined to get it right.

"Don't lie to me Rinny!, I'm sick and tired of hearing you say that when you're not", Kagome's tone was angrier and frustration was very much evident.

"Fine Kags, I feel like I'm losing the most important person all over again, I love him and he's just walking away from me, I thought he loved me even if it was not as much as I love him, I guess because I am weak", Rin replied feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"Try harder!" Totosai flapped starting to get impatient,

"But Rin you're not weak and he does love you, all he needs is time", Kagome nearly yelled blasting it through her mind to Rin.

"He certainly does not act like it and I'm not letting him go without a fight", Rin forced back with as much determination as Kagome.

Totosai took one look at the reading and his eyes widened, falling back on to his back side Totosai gasped,

"Unbelievable!", Totosai breathed.

"What? What is It? TOTOSAI!", Rin fumed, the old man was sitting there picking a worm out of the ground licking his lips.

"What?", Totosai looked up puzzled.

"What was our reading?", Kagome asked.

"Ah, yes that was it", Totosai mused .

"Half a second, you have beaten your old score, you have finally perfected the skill", Totosai praised.

Kagome and Rin hugged, squealing in delight.

"Now do it again!", Totosai ordered.

"Fine", Rin exasperatingly threw her arms in the air and stomped back to her place.

"How's things with Inuyasha?", Rin enquired smiling.

"Oh they are great, but he can't stop fussing over me after waking up this morning", Kagome answered a dreamy look appearing on her face.

"That was great, take a break", Totosai called he was already walking off across the grass to the back door which of course lead to the kitchen, Kagome rolled her eyes and then turned to Rin,

"Rin"

"Yes"

"Go talk to him, I'll be just a mind call away", Kagome suggested giving a soothing smile.

"Yeah, I think I will", Rin replied in a whisper, turning around and running into the mansion.

"SESSHOUMARU!", Rin called running into the kitchen, looking around she noticed he wasn't there, so she ran to his study, knocking on the door she called him again, still no answer

"Damn him", Rin thought angrily.

--ELSEWHERE--

"Kanna, do you have the mirror ready?",

"Yes lord Naraku", Kanna's ghostly voice rang out, flipping the mirror over she watched as Naraku closed his eyes and disappeared into it.

--BACK WITH RIN--

Getting even more determined Rin concentrated on her enhanced sense of smell, his scent lead upstairs,

"SESSHOUMARU!" Rin called more irritated this time, stomping her way up the stairs, she passed her bedroom and a mirror in the hall which strangely showed a dark shadow once she walked past

"That was weird", Rin mumbled to herself taking a step back she examined the mirror more closely, when it started to morph

"What the fuck is this", Rin thought frowning in confusion, when the shadow became Naraku's face, he laughed maniacally, and held out his arms, Rin screamed as she felt something pulling at her

"NO!", she cried, punching the mirror full force, the glass shattered blowing out like a breeze grazing her cheek and arms, where the base of the mirror was supposed to be was like a strange portal and it was pulling her in, Rin clutched the banister as her legs were blown by an unknown force towards the tainted mirror, her fingers began slipping

"KAGOME! I CAN'T HOLD ON", Rin screamed out.

--DOWNSTAIRS--

Sesshoumaru sat in the living room where Kagome and Inuyasha were kissing well actually more like sucking each others faced off. Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust and went into a daze of his own blocking out the rest of the world, he came out of it seconds later, he could of sworn he'd heard Rin scream when they heard what sounded like glass shattering from up the stairs. Inuyasha sensing that something was wrong stopped kissing Kagome and sniffed the air. Sesshoumaru eyes widened as he muttered a single word,

"Blood", Sesshoumaru breathed, straight after Kagome panicked, distress written all over her face,

"RIN!!", Kagome screamed out making a be line for the stairs, Sesshoumaru zoomed past, looking on in horror as he did.

"RIN!" Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshoumaru shouted in unison, as they came to the top of the stairs to witness the scene before them.

Rin's fingers slipped more and more as she tried to cling on, but her fist hurt too much to keep a firm grip.

_"Kagome, please, I'm slipping I can't hold on much longer trust me and when I let go of the banister grab my hand"_, Rin yelled through her mind

_"WAIT, what if I miss then what huh?"_ , Kagome cried back panicking

_"Don't worry, I trust you",_ Rin cried back _"hurry, we've got no choice"_

"_Okay, ready?", _Kagome wearily called back dreading it.

"_Ready...GO!"_, Rin answered.


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTOHERS NOTE:**

I APOLOGIZE FOR MY INDESICISIVENESS....BUT NOW THE STORY IS ON HIATUS!

I sincerely apologise to the readers who were waiting for the next chapter and have been reviewing and reading so far.

I have a complete writers block with the story and because of this think it's best to take a break from the story and go over it a little bit more.

Thanks to all who have supported this story so far...I'm sorry again 10000000000etc times over.

ciao

TJcay01 :D


End file.
